


Road To Recovery: Turnabout

by Kattlarv



Series: Catstrated [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe, Bad Jokes, Banter, Bittersweet Ending, Castration, Dark Magic, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Jokes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fainting, Fear, Grimdark, Heartbreak, Hopeful Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Interspecies Romance, Magic, Memory Alteration, Memory Magic, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, POV Third Person, Pain, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Swearing, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Ho boy. This is a continuation of my "Espaycially Cruel" one-shot. That, for some reason kept growing.I meant to just do a short, brief exploration of what this lead to afterwards but... I trailed off. A LOT xDThis did not help with my burnout. Not sure how it turned out, but I am glad I managed to finish this series.Either case: This behemoth delves into the aftermath and ramifications of what happened to Catra in my separate timeline story.I decided to split this follow up fic up into two, one with only the mature stuff, and one with the more explicit.





	1. Chapter 1

Adora tapped her foot as she waited. There was a flush as the feline emerged from the stall. “Why did we stop by the restrooms again? You said you didn’t have to go.” Adora asked. “I don’t. But I’m not taking any chances.” Catra replied. “Huh... fair enough.” Adora noted. “Well, let’s go.” Catra said, heading towards the door. Adora audibly cleared her throat. The brunette groaned even louder, and made a beeline towards the sinks, washing her hands as she glared at Adora. As she finished up, the two headed out. “So, where are we going again?” she asked. “Well, since we have an hour of ‘preparing’ our reports for tomorrow, this is a good time to head to our hideout.” Adora stated. “We have a hideout!?” Catra blurted out, her eyes lit up with excitement as her pupils dilated.

“Technically, it’s yours. You made it.” Adora corrected. The other teen’s smiled only kept growing ear to ear and she bounced while they walked. “Ooh! What do we have in it? What do we do?” Catra giddily asked. “We um... fuck.” Adora replied bluntly, smiling apologetically. “Oh... only?” Catra said, her ears folded. “Well, you **made** it literally and specifically for that... and so you could go there and deal with your heat.” Adora explained. “I guess... still, lame that I didn’t include anything else.” Catra said with a huff. “Like what?” Adora asked curiously. “I dunno... feels like you should do something cool with a hideout. Like uh... um... man, we really don’t have anything fun to do around here...” Catra muttered. “Lord why is it so boring in the Fright Zone?” she groaned.

Adora put an arm around her and smiled cheekily. “That’s why we make our own fun~” she whispered huskily. The feline let out a nervous laugh. “Even though I now know what you are talking about, that stuff still freaks me out...” She exclaimed. Adora tenderly ran her hands down the mane of the other girl, hushing her softly. “It’s okay... just relax and don’t struggle and it will be over soon.” She murmured. Catra shot her a glance. “Were you always this bad at smooth talking?” she asked, nudging the blonde. Adora blinked twice then gave a sheepish smile. “Well... I’ve never been known for being good with my mouth.” She chuckled, then leaned in next to Catra’s ear. “At least not with words~” she cooed. Catra’s cheeks flushed as she let out a mewl, squirming slightly in the other girl’s grasp.

“I find it hard to believe I was into all this creepy talk...” Catra huffed. “You started most of them, actually.” Adora chimed in, giving Catra a playful jab. The feline flicked her tail, letting out a small huff. “You okay?” Adora asked. “Y-Yeah... my chest just feels tight.” Catra replied, rubbing her own shoulder. “Hm, you _ have _ complained about that to me before, so I can’t really say...” Adora stroked her chin thoughtfully. “Well, it’s up this vent here, then just crawl to the right, then left.” She explained. After a brief hesitation, the brunette slunk up into the vents. Adora followed shortly after, but less gracefully. After a short traversal through a narrow space, the two girls emerged in the little den. Potentially prepared to explore other tight passages. Catra glanced around in fascination. “I made this? Why?” 

She repeated. “I kinda already told you that: To bone.” Adora almost sang teasingly. “Yeah, yeah, I remember, it just... feels weird. This room is just a strange combination of stuff...” Catra took a deep inhale. “... it **does** smell like us in here.” She muttered. She inhaled deeper. “Yupp... it smells like your blanket after you ‘finish’ up in there... but I can also pick myself up, just with a scent I can’t place... I guess that must be my... that gunk?” the feline added. “Close enough.” Adora said with a smirk. The etherian sat down by some pillows and patted her thigh, inviting her over. Catra eyed her friend, hesitantly biting her lower lip. “Still nervous?” Adora asked. After a brief delay, the brunette nodded rapidly in response. “Y-Yeah... it’s like... the back of my head screams that you’ll hit me...” Catra mewled. 

Adora smiled softly at her. “You know I’d never hit you.” She said gently. Catra let out a bemused gigglesnort and crossed her arms, tilting her head with a raised brow. “... outside of combat practice.” Adora coughed out with a sheepish grin. “S-So, do you hold back during sex too?” Catra said teasingly, her voice cracked. “I mean... sorta? That’s the way you like it~” Adora cooed. The feline frowned. “I mean... are you really sure I’m that weak in bed? That doesn’t sound enjoyable...” She murmured. “Catra! Again: It’s not weak. What we do in here has no effect on what we do out there. Intercourse has nothing to do with how tough we actually are.” Adora stated, stroking her chin. “It’s like... if you’d try to estimate someone’s prowess based on their favourite type of ration bar or hair style.” She added.

“Did... did I often complain about that?”Catra murmured. Adora rubbed her own shoulder, biting her lower lip. “I... see.” Catar muttered, her ears folding. “And you complained on me over this repeatedly I take it?” she asked. Adora grit her teeth, then exhaled. “Yes... and not only that. But that’s because I don’t like seeing you harm yourself, or forcing yourself to not be you... or unhappy. Just because of some perceived notion.” The ehterian said softly. “I like you for who you are, not who you pretend to be around others... and well... I’ve been working on getting you to just be yourself.” She mentioned, then reached out to beckon Catra to grab her hand. After a moment of silence, the brunette grabbed her hand, gently being guided into the etherians lap as her tail swayed.

“So... how has that been going?” Catra asked. “Well, not that bad actually.” Adora chimed in, perking up. The feline eyed her friend curiously. “We got you to completely stop self-harm, well, at least when we’re together.” Adora paused. “You still did that sometimes if I was too far away from you...” She added sombrely. “But, you stopped asking for me to do what ‘looked good’ and instead asked me for what felt good.” She said as she beamed. “So... why do I even like it gently? I like going pretty rough overall.” Catra retorted. “I don’t know! We never got a manual for these things. It was just a lot of trial and error.” Adora shot back. The blonde pondered for a moment. “Wait, are you just stalling right now?” she blurted out. Catra’s eyes darted from side to side as she began to shiver. “N-No...” She squeaked. 

Adora hushed her softly, brushing through her mane. “It’s okay... we can stop at any time if you feel the slightest bit unwilling.” She hummed gently. “We wouldn’t even be here if that was the case...” Catra hissed back hesitantly. “I HAVE to do this...” She snapped. “You don’t have to do anything Catra.” Adora whispered as she caressed her ears. The feline let out a low sniffle. “But I want to... I **need** to know what was taken from me...” She shifted anxiously. “And... I trust you in what you say... even if every inch of my being tells me this is wrong.” She glanced back, giving her partner a weak smile. She suddenly jerked with a wince, then quickly relaxed, leaning against the etherian. “W-Wow... that **really** does help...” She purred as her body eased itself. Adora quirked her brows as she looked at her friend.

Catra’s hand slowly ran down her other arm as she quivered. Adora took a firm, but cautious grip around the brunette’s wrist, lifting the hand up. Her eyes widened as she saw what had been done. “CATRA!” she scolded sternly as she looked at the crimson claws. Catra let out a hiccup and shrunk in the other teen’s grasp. “S-Sorry...” She mewled weakly. “I-I’m just scared and... that stinging just makes me calm, just like you said.” She murmured. Adora let out a shaky breath. “You know you’re not only hurting yourself, right?” she asked. “I know... but that only makes me want to do it even more, just to numb that pain as well.” Catra replied shamefully. “Just let me help you...” Adora spoke with a soft tone. “I-I want to be able to take care of myself!” Catra hissed reluctantly. “And... I don’t know what else to do...”

She mumbled as she averted her gaze. “My... my claws are right there... it’s just, so easy.” She added as she reclined her head over Adora’s shoulder. “Well, most good things are never easy.” Adora said reassuringly. She hugged the feline, making sure to not touch the recently wounded arm. After awhile of physical contact, she reached back under the corner pillow and handed the other girl something. Catra was slow to react, but she held up the object in her hand. “Gauze?” she asked questioningly. “Yeah, for your arm. You kept it here for this very reason. Use it if you’d like, or not. I’m won’t pressure you.” Adora said. The feline started blankly for several seconds before handing it back to Adora. “C-Could you do it?” she murmured. Adora was a bit taken aback, but was swift to accept the bandages.

“Sure. But, you sure you don’t want to do it yourself?” she asked. “N-No... I mean: Yes! I’m sure... I just...” Catra squired as she spoke. “Adora?” she mewled. “Yes?” the etherian replied. “Do you... do you think I injure myself just to have you tend to me?” Catra said uncomfortably. “Cuz... I just wanted you to hug me right after I did it. Tell me it was gonna be alright...” She muttered. Adora froze in her tracks, before slowly picking back up again as she unwound the gauze. “I... I don’t think so? You usually do it alone. Not to mention: You tend to resent when I offer help. As, like you just said: You want to be able to do it alone.” Adora stated, shifting a bit. Catra flinched a bit as the fabric made contact with her skin, inhaling through her teeth as she let out a strained grunt.

“Maybe I just want to be in control, be the one inflicting the suffering?” she mumbled thoughtfully. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Adora asked as she wrapped another layer around the gashes. “I... don’t know.” Catra replied. Whenever I get stressed, I’m just afraid I’ll be hurt. And, knowing when, where and by whom puts my mind at ease. Instant gratification. Sure, it hurts but... in a relieving manner. A bit like ripping a band-aid off or pulling out a splinter. A brief pain, then relief.” She murmured. “If you just come to me, I can give you that in just a minute... the relief I mean. Sure, it takes a bit longer but...” Adora interjected. Catra growled softly. “I... I think I might know why I do it. It feels really weird to tell you all this though. Not really sure why I am doing it.” She said anxiously. 

“I um... you made me feel weakness just now...” She whispered under her breath. “Like: As I’m not good enough, and would need to turn to you for help...” She added. “That’s ridiculous!” Adora countered, causing Catra to flinch and whimper. She immediately cringed and tried to soothe the feline. “I mean: You’re independent, determined and loyal. But, everyone needs help sometimes... or well: even if you can do something yourself, it can feel better to have someone else do it. Like: We **could** cut our own hair.” She added helpfully. “I can’t even handle my own junk properly... from what you’ve told me.” Catra huffed. “Well, you **can** it just takes you a lot longer. Not unlike if you tried to cut your own hair.” Adora replied. “You certainly don’t seem to have any problems with it...” Catra said bitterly.

“Hey... I much rather prefer your touch... I just tend to myself out of desperation... and a lack of self-control.” Adora admitted with a blush. “Besides, they’re literally not designed for you to take care of yourself.” She said cheerily. The brunette was silent for an extended period of time. “I guess...” She finally replied. “Having to depend on others still makes me uneasy...” She whined. “We still depend on others for our food, lodging and medicine.” Adora pointed out. Catra grumbled for a few moments. “Yeah but that’s like... different!” she huffed. “Is it?” Adora countered. “I... guess not?” Catra said, her brow furrowing. Adora pulled the bandage a bit tighter as she fastened it. “There, done.” She exclaimed. Catra glanced back as Adora put the gauze away, slowly rubbing over her sore spot.

She took a deep breath and began to slide her pants down, her arms trembling. Adora noticed and murmured comfortingly in her ears. As her pants left her feet, she was panting rapidly as sweat rolled down her brow. “W-Where did that anxiety come from? I barely started removing my underwear...” Catra sputtered. Adora kept whispering as she kneaded the other teen’s scalp, gradually calming her down. “I don’t know if I can do this...” Catra grit her teeth. “That’s okay.” Adora replied affectionately. “NO! It’s not!” Catra barked, followed by a sniffle. “I just... I just want to know...” she whimpered. “I want you to touch me... just not there. My instincts are telling me you will abuse me, do something horrible to me... yet... I fully believe what you have told me, how I would love it. M-My body just isn’t cooperating.”

She said with a shaky breath, her voice cracking. “Do you trust that I will stop the second you ask?” Adora inquired. “Y-Yeah... but the rest of me don’t...” Catra responded, fighting back tears. Adora tenderly wiped away the tears as she smiled warmly at her friend. “How... how was our first time? Was I this nervous back then as well?” Catra murmured. Adora scrunched her nose. Catra instantly grew tense. “W-What? What happened?” she squeaked. Adora grimaced for a moment before sighing. “No, not really... you were in heat. You had hurt yourself, and I gave you a handjob... then you bit me and passed out.” Adora mumbled reluctantly. Catra’s eyes widened. “I did WHAT?” she exclaimed. “Bit me. You sunk your fangs right into my shoulders... to avoid screaming.” Adora stated flatly.

Catra eyed the blonde sceptically “... I scream from this? Adora, you are NOT helping in selling this to me...” She retorted. “It’s a... happy scream?” Adora grinned awkwardly. Catra narrowed her eyes, then softened. “Um well... what happened afterwards?” she asked. “Well, I dragged us to the doc, he patched me up, looked you over and sent us to bed... but not without an earful.” Adora explained. “After that? What did I feel?” Catra prodded. “Oh, you felt awful for hurting me, so you tried to make me feel good the next day... to varying success, we were both virgins, so we didn’t really know anything.” Adora gave an apologetic smile. “BUT! You did make me cum after some trial and error.” She leaned down and kissed the other teen on the forehead. A faint smile spreading on the brunette’s lips. 

“And that was the best orgasm I’d ever had in my young life.” Adora said cheekily. Catra notably brightened up. “T-That can’t have been very hard to accomplish.” She shot back, some confidence returning. Adora let out a gigglesnort. “Ha! Yeah, no. Not really. I had barely figured out how to even stroke it the handful of attempts I had done prior.” She cooed as she caressed Catra’s cheeks. “But the moment my walls clamped down, I knew there was something special between us, some zing, a spark had ignited. Our friendship blossomed into something more... something, greater.” She stated wistfully. “You really cared about getting to sleep with me, didn’t you?” Catra asked softly. “Well, yes. I adored making love to you. That way I could make you feel, like how you made me feel inside.” Adora said sensually.

“The physical release **was** important to me, IS important to me. But it kinda paled in comparison to getting to be that close to you, that intimate... feel you cling to me, hear your heartbeat or sense your warm breath...” She added, squirming as she ground her own thighs together. “I can’t even describe the sensation of accomplishment of seeing you slump down shuddering, the smile spread across your face as you huddle up to me. Or the feeling when you clenched your muscles as tightly around my finger as you could before just relaxing.” She kept going, a glimmer in her eyes. “Or, when you go down on me and get that glint in your eyes, knowing how I won’t last much longer... and how you prepare to finish me off: Make me yours~” Adora shivered in delight as the tingles ran down her spine.

Catra spent a moment to just stare at the other girl. “Seriously, if your expression wasn’t so convincing, I’d be pretty sure you’d just be pulling my leg with all that weird talk.” She gave a bemused smirk. “It’s like you’re trying to describe eating something other than ration bars.” She chucked. Adora gave a gigglesnort. “Ha! Yeah. Imagine if there were more types of food other than ration bars, that’d be something... hum, do you think the officers get a fourth type of flavour? Other than brown, green and grey?” she mused. Catra narrowed her eyes. “Hum... actually, that wouldn't surprise me. They DO get a lot of fancy stuff... I wish I could get to eat something with taste...” Catra groaned. Adora snorted as she got a wide grin. The feline shot her a glare. “Adora, for the last time: ‘Warm’ is **not** a flavour!” she barked.

“I don’t care how many times you tell it to me. I refuse to acknowledge that as a thing.” she huffed and crossed her arms. “You sure? How about a sample?” Adora said as she waggled her eyebrows seductively. Catra scrunched her nose as she blushed. “Gosh! Were you always this lewd?” Catra uttered. “I learned from the best~” Adora said with a cheeky grin. “Sheesh Adora!” Catra exclaimed, placing a hand atop her chest. “You okay?” Adora asked. “Y-Yeah... I feel a bit scared, but I’m also a bit... excited?” Catra murmured. “Like, aroused?” Adora asked, intrigued. “No... like, ‘about to start a race’ excited. I... do also want you to brush my hair, but that’s unrelated. I think.” Catra said unsurely. “Well, you’ve always enjoyed that. Heck, I do too. I think most people just do that in general.” Adora mentioned.

“Well... just start already. You’re only making me more nervous with all this talk...” Catra huffed. “Alright. Just remember: Tell me to stop at any time, and I will.” Adora reassured. “Yeah, yeah... I got it. Stop fussing over me.” Catra muttered, then anxiously parted her legs. “Be gentle...” She whispered under her breath. A smirk curled the corner of Adora’s mouth. The blonde gingerly hugged her friend, holding her as she shivered. “So... what exactly are you afraid off?” Adora murmured. “I-I don’t know... I just get this gut clenching sensation like you’ll break something...” Catra said as she shifted her weight, her voice cracking a bit. “Do you feel the same when I touch like... your hair?” Adora asked. “No, that’s different. It’s more like...” Catra swayed her tail as she scrunched her nose.

“The difference is more like between if someone massage your shoulders, but then suddenly moves to strangle you. It’s a bit like that...” Catra mewled. Adora tensed up, as she wasn’t sure how to progress. “Do you... feel like this for everything or?” she asked. “No, just when you slide down towards my special zone... or do weird kissing.” Catra blepped. “What about your breasts?” Adora questioned. “Nah, they’re just lumps of fat... granted, it does flare up somewhat if you start groping them or my butt. Or mess with the nips. But those areas are a lot more tolerant.” Catra muttered. “My junk is just... instant trigger for the panic.” She added. “Have you tried touching yourself?” Adora inquired quizzically. “Oh, yeah. I tried that. It’s a bit like trying to tickle yourself. Except with mental breakdown.”

She noted. “So... it’s not really there or?” Adora asked. “Oh! I _ totally _ is. It’s just not as severe, more dull. Plus, I kinda cramp up so... hard to go anywhere with it.” Catra replied. “Well, I’ll start slow, and see where we go, okay?” Adora stated. Catra simply nodded in reply. “Alright, here goes...” Adora whispered calmly, moving her hand down to gently cup the feline’s pride. Catra flared her nostrils as she became rigid. “You doing okay?” Adora asked. Catra’s breathing picked up as the etherian gently began to rock her hand. “H-Hold my hand...” Catra squeaked. “What?” Adora blurted out. “Hold my hand!” Catra whispered harshly, holding up her hand back towards Adora, fingers separated. After a brief glance at the hand, Adora reached out with her own, intertwining their grasps in a loving lock.

Catra let out a shaky breath as her breathing slowed down. “M-Maybe we should just try having me get you off?!” she laughed nervously. Adora nuzzled up against the back of the brown hair, humming comfortingly. She gave a soothing hush. “You can do this. Just focus, and you can get through whatever is thrown at you.” She spoke affectionately. Catra’s laugh turned into a whimper. “I know I’ve said I can get past anything, just as long as I have you by my side but... this is ironically really testing that statement.” She said as she struggled to remain calm. Adora ran her fingers along the mons of the feline. Catra tightened the grip around the other teen’s hand, baring her teeth as she began to squirm. Her eyes darting from side to side as she elicited mewling combined with meek hip thrusts.

Her eyes suddenly bulged. “OH LORD!” she yelped. “What’s wrong?” Adora exclaimed as she immediately stopped touching the brunettes flesh. “A-Adora?” Catra stuttered. “Yes?” Adora replied, worried. “My... my vulvy is sweating...” Catra whimpered. Adora let out a sigh of relief. “Ooh, oh. Yeah, it’s supposed to do that. Don’t worry about it. And before you ask: Yes. It it also does that other thing... blushing? I think might be a good comparison?” Adora mused. “We talked about this, remember?” she added. “O-Oh... this is what that felt like? ... it’s weird, I don’t like it!” Catra uttered. Adora put her hand back, getting a slight flinch from the other girl. “It’s okay. Nothing to get upset over. Your body is just getting aroused. It does that whether you want it or not.” Adora said helpfully. 

“That’s... not the most assuring to be honest Adora...” Catra retorted. “I mean... your body does a lot of stuff without your permission... get hungry, bleed or cry.” Adora listed off. “... you are really bad at this, you know that?” Catra said as the corner of her mouth twitched a little as she squeezed even harder with her hand, breathing deeply. Adora rubbed slowly along Catra’s mons, kneading the swelling spot tenderly. Catra let out a sharp gasp, leaning into Adora, mewling. The blonde leaned forward eyeing Catra’s pride over. “Huh...” She mumbled. “W-What?” Catra retorted. “It’s just, you’re usually a lot more... well, aroused by now.” Adora stated. “Ooh, not good enough for you?” Catra squeaked out, squeezing harder with her grip as her other arm moved towards the gauze, hovering over it.

Adora was startled, moving her hand to hug Catra’s arm against her chest.“What? No!” the etherian huffed. “I’m just saying: Your body isn’t reacting like you normally do.” She exclaimed. “S-So?” Catra snapped back. “Well, I’m by all means no expert on this. But: There might be something to this ‘thing’ Shadow Weaver spoke about... your body should react, even if you aren’t, you know?” Adora spoke gently. “Don’t say **her **name during this!” Catra hissed, then relaxed. “M-Maybe... I’m just really on edge.” She muttered as she got back into the same position she had before. “What if... what if my body really has shut down, puberty wise?” Catra mumbled. “Then we’ll work something out, like always.” Adora said softly, caressing the feline’s cheeks, using the back of her hand as to not get her sticky.

“So, um... can you ‘work’ with this or...?” Catra asked. “Oh! Yeah, I can. I’ll just make sure you get nice and stiff before I get started, it’s not a problem. It’s a bit harder to notice when you’re at full, or well: technically half-full mast due to your impressive pubes. But, I’ve gotten good at picking it out.” Adora chimed, before she moved her hand back down, running a finger along Catra’s length, stroking the folds from top to bottom, making sure to playfully circle the clit once at the peak. “T-That tickles...” Catra mewled. Adora smirked and lined her pinky up at her base, slowly pushing it inside the other girl. As soon as the flesh parted ways, the feline’s eyes shot wide open. She let out a yelp, shortly followed by a shriek as she spasmed. Within the blink of an eye, Adora cried out in pain.

As Catra’s vision stopped blurring, she glanced down. Both her set of claws were dug into Adora’s arm. Her teeth were bared as she was ready to chomp down on the exposed limb. She retracted her claws with a meek mewl, her arms shaking as she closed her mouth, her teeth started to chatter. Adora took a sharp inhale, then simply hugged Catra. Hushing comfortingly. “It’s not your fault...” She murmured. The feline tried to fight back her tears, a sob escaping from her lips. “I’m sorry...” Catra snivelled. “I-I just panicked as soon as you... entered me?” she mumbled. “It’s okay, I kinda knew this might happen. I was aware of the risks.” Adora said as she brushed through Catra’s mane. The brunette eyed over the other teen’s gashes. “You’re hurt!” she whispered worriedly, her ears folding.

“It’s not that bad. It’s just a flesh wound.” Adora said reassuringly. Catra let out a gigglesnort, that trailed off into a blubber. She composed herself after a while. “L-Look who’s talking...” She hiccuped, a tiny smile spreading across her features as she made eye contact with her friend. Adora wiped the tears out of her heterochromatic eyes. The feline stretched her leg out, then pulled it back with the gauze clutched between her toes. “Here, let me...” She mumbled with a blush. Adora stretched out her still bleeding arm, wincing as the bandage started to wrap around it. “Well, now we know that vaginal is a no-go.” She chuckled. “Don’t joke about that! I could have cut an artery!” Catra barked, wiping her nose on her own forearm, giving the blonde a stern glare. Adora returned it with a smile. 

“But: You didn’t. That’s what matters.” She replied gently, planting a kiss on Catra’s forehead. Catra finished up with the fabric, and flicked it back to where it had been. She then sat in silence. “So... you wanna call it quits and just cuddle?” Adora said as she broke the silence. The brunette took a deep breath. “N-No... I’m not giving up _ that _ easily!” She said with determination. She grabbed a pillow and pressed it against her torso. “G-Go on!” she shut her eyes and hugged the pillow, shivering. Adora frowned and leaned into her friend, caressing her spiky hair. “Don’t get worked up, it won’t feel good for you... don’t see this as an obstacle, please.” Adora whispered. Catra dropped the pillow and wept softly. “B-But I’m too scared...” She croaked. Her tail flicking erratically from side to side.

Catra took several heavy breaths. “Do it!” she snarled, parting her legs. “Catra, I won-” the feline whipped around and put a finger over Adora’s lips. “You said you’d help me do this, **MY way!** So, now I’m telling you: DO IT!” she barked, her voice cracking. The blonde eyed her over, then steeled herself. “Yes ma’am.” She said with confidence. Adora reached down. “W-Wait! Stop!” Catra blurted out. Adora froze in her tracks. The feline then crossed her arms and pressed them against her abdomen, then nodded to her partner. “O-Okay... ready.” She tried to smile, but her fear leaked through her facade. Adora hesitated for a moment, but then moved down and took a firm grip around the barbed bead. Catra let out a gasp, but held firm. Adora pulled the hood back very slowly, causing a mewl.

Catra’s eyes nearly rolled back into their sockets as she elicited an effeminate noise. “Heh, can’t beat the classics eh?” Adora said in a bemused tone. She started to jill her friend off, Catra quivering with each stroke as her breathing picked up. Quick, harsh inhales. “NO, STOP!” she suddenly cried out. Adora instantly withdrew, giving the other girl space. Catra curled up, panting hard. “E-Every second that passed, the urge to sink my fangs into you increased...” She wheezed. “I-It felt good... but also like you were trying to tear it off...” She added, her tone wavered. Adora sat by the side, waiting for permission to touch her bestie once more. “Adora?” Catra uttered after a long silence. “Yeah?” Adora replied. “Pin me down and finish it.” Catra stated firmly. “W-What?!” Adora blurted out in shock.

“I NEED to know how it feels!” Catra whispered coarsely, then averted her gaze. “But I... I’m too weak to go through with it...” She said with a sulk. Adora took a firm, but gentle grip on Catra’s chin. “You’re not weak. You’re the strongest person I know.” Adora pulled her friend in for an affectionate hug. Catra twitched and hissed, before going limp, just relishing the comfort and attention. She sniffled silently. “Well, I can’t be strong right now... so can you be it for me?” she croaked meekly. Adora furrowed her brow. “Well... you did give me permission to use this in emergencies.” Adora said with discomfort smeared on her features. “What thing?” Catra said with raised eyebrows. Adora brushed through the other teen’s scalp, causing her to let out a soft purr, leaning her head back as she closed her eyes.

As her mane fell to the side, her supple neck became exposed. Catra’s eyes shot open as something pinched the back of her neck. She was barely able to catch Adora biting down on her as she lost control of her motor functions, her body rag-dolling. “W-What did you do?!” Catra managed to croak out. “What you told me. Just try to enjoy it, please?” Adora said through her clenched teeth. Catra tried to hyperventilate, but her body wouldn’t allow it. She lowered her eyelids and tried to calm herself. “T-This is scary... and weird. I... I can’t move...” Catra murmured. “Huh, you usually enjoy this somewhat. You say it lets you fully let go, and just be in the moment.” Adora’s voice slightly strained, as she couldn’t open her mouth. “It’s just... strange how it doesn’t hurt... you’re biting me...” Catra said softly. 

“It’s more of a love nip~” Adora tried to be seductive, but failed a bit with her voice being altered. She reached down and took a new grip on the feline’s precious pearl. The squeak the brunette made was notably muffled. Adora began to jerk her sister in arms off. Catra grunted as her nub was lovingly tended to, which soon trailed off into a moan. Adora smiled as she finally got to hear that sound once more. “This is simultaneously the best and worst thing I’ve ever felt!” Catra stated. She let out a swift inhale. “My tummy is feeling all...” She trailed off. Adora hushed her tenderly. “Sch... you’re just getting close. That’s normal.” Adora murmured. Catra whimpered as one of her arms twitched. Her tail began to jerk as her breathing became more irregular. “A-Adora?” Catra said with worry.

“Just relax, you’ll feel better soon.” Adora cited. A vortex was building up inside of the young feline. Her legs spasmed as her friend kept pulling her hood back and forth. “Relax...” Adora repeated. Catra grit her teeth as she let out a sudden yelp, her limbs twisting as she managed to throw Adora off of her, bruising her neck as the teeth were yanked away. She flopped onto some pillows, trembling. “Woah...” Adora stated. “I didn’t know you could do that...” She followed up with. Catra panted rapidly. “M-My heart is racing... adrenaline in my veins...” She stared at her shaking hands. “Maybe that kicks you out of that state?” Adora asked curiously. “I don’t know!” Catra barked back. She forced herself to spread herself out, make herself bare to Adora. “D-DO IT! Before that sensation goes away!” Catra ordered. 

Adora shifted her weight and groaned uncomfortably. “Ugh, fine. I really disapprove of seeing you like this.” She said, reaching under another pillow, pulling out a relatively short and quite small tube shaped object. Catra eyed is suspiciously. “What is that?” she asked. “I swiped it from the doc’s office months back. There’s tons of them, I washed and kept this one for you.” Adora replied. “... Why?” Catra asked with a raised brow. “Well... you always hate that you scream from this. And well, with this: You can just bite into it and yell into that.” Adora said with a sheepish smile. Catra froze for a moment. “I had forgotten you mentioned that part.” She said as she fidgeted anxiously. “W-Well alright! Give it here and hurry up!” she said, extending an arm. Adora handed her the item hastily.

Catra bit down on it with a familiar feral glint in her eyes. “Get to it! And don’t stop until you know it’s over...” Catra tried to sound stern, but the waver in her tone, along with the voice cracks easily gave her away. She adjusted her bite around the object, then fully exposed herself to Adora, shutting her eyes as she shook like a leaf. Hesitantly, Adora eyed her friend over. She then sat down, facing the opposite direction of the brunette, pinning her arms beneath her feet, then laid down along her and pinned her legs using her arms. “Hopefully, this can keep you in line. Gonna have to blow you, but hope you don’t mind~” Adora tried to sound cheeky in order to either cheer up or help Catra calm down. The etherian could however not pick out what the muffled, nervous whimpering conveyed. 

As Adora eyed over the familiar mound, she licked her lips anxiously. She took a deep breath and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on the other teen’s throbbing need. Catra let out a whimper, biting down on the rod. Adora gave a warm breath over the flesh, causing another mewl to be elicited. She wrapped her lips around the nub and slowly started to suckle. Catra’s legs tried to kick out, but Adora managed to keep her in place. The blonde returned her attention to the tiny bead, swirling her tongue around it as she suckled it like a teat. Catra hissed through the object in her mouth as her back started to arch. Adora tenderly bobbed up and down the swollen family jewel. Catra tossed and turned her head, her claws digging into the floor as she was edging closer to greatness. Her limbs trembled as she panted anxiously.

The corner of Adora’s lips curled upwards as she kept giving head, aside from the trashing, she got to experience something she hadn’t in over a month: Feel Catra closing in to her climax beneath her. “A-Adowah...”Catra barely managed to mewl out as all of her muscles went taut. A strange tranquillity washed over Adora as she lapped her tongue across the clit. A dormant spark ignited within her as she prepared for the apex of her lovers pleasure. The walls clamped down inside the feline, as the rest of her vulva gave subtle contractions. But Adora had trained to recognize them, and slowed down, only leaving her tongue pressed against the twitching pearl as the orgasm surged through the other girl’s body. The etherian however, was gripped with a sudden dread. Catra wasn’t moving. 

Or even making a sound. As soon as the muscles stopped flexing, Adora made an acrobatic leap off her friend. Catra laid there with eyes wide open. Right before Adora could panic, Catra let out a loud gasp and her entire body convulsed for a brief moment. Adora dove down and cradled the other teen. “Catra? Are you okay?!” she blurted out. The brunette made shaky eye contact, then nodded. Adora held her for close to a minute before she had calmed down. “Hot damn...” Catra uttered suddenly, catching Adora’s attention. “It felt like my stomach was gonna explode, and... then it kinda did... it was a runner’s high, but: I REALLY felt it. It was being pumped out from between my loins...” She mumbled. Adora smiled warmly at her. “Did you like it?” she asked carefully, caressing her mane.

“Y-Yeah... Though: I honestly thought I was gonna die for a second... but I loved that feeling...” Catra moaned, closing her eyes. “Well, I froze in panic and was unable to breathe until that **really **pleasant cramp stopped.” She added. “That was you cumming.” Adora added with a smirk. “I figured...” Catra replied with a strained grin. “I-I don’t want to go through that again... at least for now. That gut wrenching terror was more than I could handle... despite this fuzzy feeling coursing through me, my heart is racing and I want to hide...” She murmured as she shivered. “H-Hug me... I just want to feel safe...” Catra stuttered. Adora hoisted the other girl up, dragging the two over to the pillows. She almost enveloped her romantically, but stopped herself and instead did a loving embrace, doing her best to just help soothe her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Adora rolled to the side, murmuring. For having spent most of the last week just cuddling and resting, it somehow took a lot out of her. Something was gnawing at her insides. “Hey Adora!” Catra chimed in. “Wake up you sleepyhead. How can you be this tired? We spent the last couple days just chilling.” She mused. “I dunno... something has just been really draining on me. I do enjoy spending time with you though.” Adora said with a tired smile. “Yeah... just don’t ask me for another footjob. That was hecka gross.” Catra mumbled with a sudden change in tone. “I know you got super relieved after that, but... still... and yes, I  _ did  _ enjoy seeing how happy it made you, but... that was extremely uncomfortable for me.” She added. “Do know I really appreciated that you powered through that.” Adora cooed. 

“Yeah, well... I mostly did it since I know how disappointed you would have been without it.” Catra stated, rubbing her own shoulder. “I could have handled it.” Adora said with a light smirk. “That’s not what your eyes were telling me...” Catra shot back, her lips curling. “Well, yeah I mean... I wouldn't have been happy... but I would have managed.” Adora said with a chuckle. “Still, thanks for at least trying.” She said, then nudged her friend cheekily. “And succeeding~” she added with a wink. The feline’s cheeks flushed up briefly as she cleared her throat. “Gosh... you’re insufferable Adora.” She huffed as the corners of her mouth curled upwards. Adora suddenly frowned as something clicked for her. “Wait... why are you waking me like this?  _ Something _ is slightly off...” She stated suspiciously. 

She eyed the other teen over as Catra anxiously shuffled in place. “Ugh, fine!” Catra exclaimed. “S... Shadow Weaver told me to get you as soon as possible.” She mumbled. Adora’s expression softened. “Thought you seemed a bit jumpy.” The blonde replied. “How could you tell though? I’m acting fairly normal to be honest... well, under the circumstances.” Catra blepped sheepishly. Adora shrugged. “I’m not sure to be honest... something just felt... strange. Like: Why wake me up just to talk about something that makes you uncomfortable, you know? The whole thing just made me feel a bit ‘off’ so to speak.” She stated. Catra replied with her own shrug. “Well, whatever weird sensation you got, lets just go.” She mumbled. “Despite that she came in broad moonlight I...” the brunette trailed off.

“Do you still get panic attacks when she’s close?” Adora softly asked. Catra only nodded in response. “Well, just stay close to me. It seems to calm you down most the time.” She stated gently. Catra muttered in agreement. “Let’s just get this over with... whatever she wants can’t be good.” She huffed. “Maybe it’s about your condition? She did say she’d look into it.” Adora replied hopefully. “... maybe.” Catra mumbled. Adora stretched and got her boots on, yawning audibly. “Ugh, seriously... why am I so tired? I haven’t done much of anything all week. Outside of practice.” She muttered. “Maybe that’s why?” Catra questioned. Adora raised an eyebrow. “I dunno, maybe resting too much makes you sluggish? Like, one of those ‘overindulgent’ things.” Catra casually shrugged. 

“I guess that could be the cause for it... they do warn us about not being lazy.” Adora hummed. “Not gonna lie: That stills seems like a lie they tell us just to get us to work harder.” Catra scoffed. “I mean, I can’t confirm or deny that but...” Adora smirked as she got up, stretching an arm out to the other teen. Catra grabbed hold of the hand, and pulled herself up. “Well... let's just get this over with. I’ve already prepared as best I can.” She huffed. “Not quite~” Adora cooed softly, before pulling a surprised Catra into a hug. The feline tensed up for a moment, then relaxed and leaned into the hug, purring softly. “Thanks...” She murmured. “I didn’t know I needed that.” She added. Adora gently caressed through her mane. “You looked like you needed it.” Adora whispered softly, kneading her scalp.

“Seriously though, why does my body lock up and all that when she’s close? I was never this scared of her before...” Catra muttered. “I hate to be ‘that gal’, but: it started back when my weird un-puberty happened. It’s like they are connected...” She said sceptically. “Weeeell...” Adora said with a sheepish grin. The other girl eyed her over quizzically. “It was kinda during puberty you got a lot of your confidence...” Adora stated. Catra blinked, taken aback. “You really grew some walls during puberty. I mean, sure: You’ve always been feisty, but with all those hormones, you really kicked it up a notch.” Adora murmured, her eyes glazing over as she sighed wistfully. Catra rubbed her own shoulder. “You really miss the ‘ _ other _ ’ me, don’t you?” she murmured solemnly, averting her gaze as she wiped her eyes. 

“Yes, of course.” Adora replied, the other girl’s ears folding. “But, I still have  **you** . What we have is so much more than just physical sex.” She said softly, caressing Catra’s cheek. “The abstinence was really bad at first, not being able to feel your touch... but I’ve accepted that now. As long as we can still be together.” She rested her forehead against the other teen’s. “I guess this is just part of growing up... having to adapt to harsh news.” She chuckled faintly. “I was always worried I’d lose you to one of our pranks ticking off the wrong superior, or that one of us would get disembowelled or incinerated by a princess.” She pulled back and gazed longingly into her friend’s heterochromatic eyes. “I can’t say I expected or remotely saw you reverting puberty as the thing that would cause turmoil in our friendship.”

Adora tonguesmirked at her. “So... you’d be okay if it stays like this?” Catra asked anxiously. “Yeah. We’ll make it work. We always have.” Adora shifted her weight slightly as she bit her lower lip. “I do hope you will be willing to pick it back up once you regain your puberty... but until then: I’ll treat you as platonically as you’d like.” She said sheepishly. “And you’re gonna be doing the icky stuff behind my back?” Catra asked. “Yeah. Not literally though. But yes. Sex is too big of a part of my identity to give up on. It helps me wind down, keep focused.” Adora responded with an apologetic smile. “Alright... it wouldn’t be fair for me to try and have you quit... even if it greatly disturbs me. But... I guess it’s not that different from you not trying to get in my pants.” Catra chuckled, smiling meekly.

She frowned momentarily. “Could you at least stop fucking Lonnie? I’m not very fond of her... and having you stink off her scent really puts me off...” She growled irritably. “Well... alright, sure. I can give up on her for you. Plenty of cadets in the barracks heh.” Adora said with a wink. “Thanks... it may gross me out, but I’ll support you. Just... try to not get laid with anyone I dislike.” Catra stated, her eyes darting to the side. “And I um... I... I might be willing to let you touch yourself while looking at me...” She fiddled with her hands. “I can’t stand you touching me, but... I think I might be able to tolerate you just looking... I did really enjoy seeing that face you get afterwards. You seem so happy...” She murmured. “It is nice to bask in the afterglow... I DO have to say: That is a tempting offer.” Adora noted.

“But, are you sure you are okay with it?” she asked. “M-Maybe... I’d have to try. I want to be able to offer you  _ something _ at least...” Catra replied. “It would be nice to be able to just huddle up next to you, or cuddle after I cum but... not sure how comfortable you are with that. Especially if it’d be after I finish with someone else.” Adora stated. “Doesn’t sound all that tempting... at least not the later part. But I  **do** enjoy when you play with my hair. So: Let’s put that under ‘maybe’ with the rest. We’ll just have to try.” Catra responded with a blep. “Right. Oh crap! We better get going. Shadow Weaver doesn’t look favourably on tardiness!” Adora suddenly exclaimed. The brunette balked for a moment before her eyes widened and she bolted off, almost toppling the other teen over as she got a running start.

The etherian managed to get her bearings as the two sped off down the corridors. “You’re running awfully fast considering where we are going...” Adora huffed out between sprinting. “Yeah well, I’m more worried about what she’ll do if we’re late, rather than what whatever we’re going to her for in the first place!” Catra grunted back, her tail twitching. After an intense dash from the pair, they finally arrived at Shadow Weaver’s private quarters. Both teens took a minute to catch their breath. “Haa... what happened to ‘not being late’?” Adora said as she shook off her momentary fatigue. Catra was still hunched over, wheezing. “Ugh... I’m usually the one better at short bursts of speed...” She grumbled before leaning against the wall. “Anyhow: It’s a really bad look to come in all panting.” She quipped.

“ Even worse than coming in late. It puts you in a vulnerable state. Shows you compromised. And  **that** is something I  **definitely** don’t want to do in front of HER.” Catra sneered. “W-Whatever... I’m good enough now.” The feline mumbled as she centred her breathing. “Alright: let’s do this!” she exclaimed as she dragged the other girl in front of the door. She took a step forward, then froze in her tracks, a whimper escaping her throat. “You can hold my hand if you’d like...” Adora whispered reassuringly. Catra hissed and shook her head. “No! Are you kidding?! She’d skin me alive!” she growled. “It’s bad enough she knows I’m afraid of her...” she grimaced. “I mean... isn’t everyone?” Adora retorted. “Well, duh! But she gets into my head, and she knows it... and uses it!” Catra murmured. 

“Anyone else is just scared off her. But with me... she paralyses me with fear, strings me along... and worst of all: I can’t figure out why... is it because she raised me?” she questioned. “Maybe? She does know more about you than anyone... well, aside from me.” Adora gave her friend an encouraging nudge with her elbow. She softly placed her hands on the feline’s shoulders, kneading them tenderly. “I doubt she knows how to make you feel good. Or even~” Adora dug her thumbs in, carefully working on the sore knot Catra had back there. The brunette grunted, but trailed off into a purr. She suddenly broke off and glance at the other teen. “I appreciate what you’re trying to show but...” Catra hunched down, sniffing hesitantly at Adora’s crotch. “Okay, good... no boner. Your speech had very...” she paused.

“Let’s just call it ‘loaded terminology’.” She added. It suddenly dawned on Adora what she was talking about “Ooh... right. Yeah, my bad. I’m still getting used to those being separate things.” Adora laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. “Really though... I’m a little disappointed you don’t have more faith in me.” She mumbled. “It’s not you I worry about, it's your libido. It’s been shown that can’t be trusted in our conversations...” Catra pointed out with a deadpan. Adora raised her hand, then lowered it again. “I... cannot argue with that.” She said, admitting defeat. “Still, I find it funny to get to know which ‘big words’ you’ve bothered to learn.” She added with a smirk. “Eh... most are either easy enough, or gets hammered in there. Any of that science jumbo really ticks me off” 

Catra huffed. “Though... like: sheesh! How many words within words do they need? I’m asking them to describe how the stun baton works, not get their life’s history...” She grumbled and crossed her arms. “Well, we are definitely late now, but... at least we have high spirits?” Adora offered. “Let’s just hope she’s in a good mood today... I haven’t been working out lately, so I’m a bit touchy...” Catra said, hugging herself. “Oh? Something been troubling you?” Adora asked with concern. “I dunno... my tummy’s been aching... haven’t felt like it, even if the urge is there.” Catra replied. “Maybe just a bad week?” Adora pondered. “Maybe... let’s just do this before I freak out again.” Catra exhaled. Adora patted the other girl on the shoulder, stepping to her side, giving her a reassuring nod.

Adora pushed to open the doors, stepping inside as it slowly slid aside. The two teens glanced around the ominous room. “There you are...” The stern tone of Shadow Weaver called out. Catra’s hair stood on end as her tail shot up. She immediately clung close to Adora, then hissed at herself, struggling to pull away. “I figured you’d be late, so the time I gave you was actually fifteen minutes before I expected you to be here.” The sorceress casually stated, glancing over her nails with a bored droll. The feline clenched her fists, but held her tongue. “Either case... do any of you know why you are here? Or do I have to spell it out?” Shadow Weaver huffed. “Well miss, I assume it may be about either our performance review. Or Catra’s condition?” Adora asked with slight trepidation, shifting her weight.

“Very good Adora~ Sharp as ever.” The woman said proudly. Adora lightened up somewhat. “It’s actually about both of those incidentally.” Shadow Weaver noted. Both girls got closer to the spellcaster. “You see, I looked over both your performances for these recent months, along with prior to this incident.” Shadow Weaver spoke as she paced back and forth. “And well, while it looks like you were doing less before. On paper, you were more productive.” She glanced over to the brunette. “And Catra...” The feline tensed up as her ears folded. “While you are currently acing your physical tests, you are lagging behind everywhere else...” Her gaze fell onto the blonde teen. “And Adora... while your attendance has become flawless, I can tell you’re no longer giving it a hundred percent...” 

She put her arms behind her back. “It appears this puberty remission of your species is negatively affecting both of your scores...” Her tone shifted to disappointed. “S-So what?! I can’t help how I was born!” Catra suddenly barked out, tears welling up in her eyes. “No. But it’s your choice if you plan to allow it to control your life.” Shadow Weaver spoke dismissively. “Look at Adora. She made the choice to practice self-control after she realized it wasn’t feasible to copulate several times per day. It took up too much time and energy.” She stated. Adora shuffled awkwardly. “And um... it made each time less pleasant...” Adora added, avoiding eye contact. “That’s correct Adora. Over-doing anything will result in a desensitization. It takes away the enjoyment in it, or leads to a negative consequence.” 

Shadow Weaver eyed the girls over. “Like spraining a muscle or overeating. Temperance is a virtue.” She adjusted her robes. “Just like any other chemicals, if you overuse them, you build up a resistance to them. That’s why you only get anaesthetics when its pain above a threshold you should be able to tolerate.” She casually described. “Or why we don’t get medicine for minor ailments?” Adora asked. “Yes. Otherwise it wouldn’t work when you actually need it.” Shadow Weaver pointed out. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What does this have to do with us?” Catra snapped. “Oh, quite a bit actually~” Shadow Weaver said with a smug tone. “You see, I looked over my scrolls and I found one of particular interests...” She paused for dramatic effect. Catra let out a whimper, hiding behind her friend.

“It’s an invocation meant for those that have suffered a concussion or amnesia. It digs into the subconscious and either extracts the memories needed, or unclogs the synapses. I’ve modified this spell before to get vital information rebels tried to keep from us...” Her voice oozed with malicious glee. Catra opened her mouth to speak, but only a weak squeak emitted from her throat. She punched her own lap, hissing. “Tsk, tsk. You should know better by now Catra.” The sorceress sneered. Catra’s claws extended as she scrunched her nose, hiding behind Adora. “Regardless. I can modify this spell to activate your puberty again if you’d wish~” she cooed, drumming her fingers. Catra’s eyes widened as she grit her teeth, struggling with an internal conflict. Adora grabbed her friend by the wrist. 

“Catra, calm down before you burst a vessel!” she exclaimed. “NO!” Catra barked. “There’s always a catch!” she growled. Shadow Weaver narrowed her eyes. “Clever girl~” she chuckled. “Seems like you’re capable of learning after all.” She jeered. Catra hissed at her, attempting to take a step forward, but skittishly taking two back instead, wincing. “Sadly, I have nothing to personally gain from this. Well, unless you count improving your grades as a benefit to me.” Shadow Weaver crossed her arms and let out a harrumph. “S-So what would you do?” Catra asked, her voice cracking. “Well, like I said: I’d go into your mind and basically flip a switch. Except a lot more painful, and it would take a good chunk of my day.” She muttered. “P-Painful?” Catra yelped, cowering behind Adora.

The sorceress groaned. “You were a nuisance before, how are you even more annoying without your spine? It can’t have been  **all** in your hormones...” She sighed and shook her head. Catra hissed and failed to fight back her tears. “Excuse me ma’am but... it has been bugging me all this time: How do we know you didn’t cause this?” Adora asked, her tone wavering. Shadow Weaver froze for a moment, then eyed Adora over quizzically. “Adora dear, while your wild imagination is quite impressive: What would I even gain from making this blubbering disappointment an even bigger headache for me?” she dismissively gestured towards the shaking brunette. “If I  **could** do something like that, I would have wiped your minds the day you almost saw me without my mask.” She stated coldly. 

“You both know me well enough by now. Why would I bother with time and resources, to mess around with something she can’t even last a minute at? In order to make her even MORE of a failure? Without hormones, she’s more of a lazy coward than before. How would I benefit from removing her one use of ferocity in battle? Yes, that sounds like a great deal for me...” She scoffed. “Woah... Catra is NOT a-” Adora was cut off by a high pitched screech as Catra lunged towards the woman. “I’LL SHOW YOU FER-” Catra went silent as the sorceress snapped her fingers, and the feline fell twitching to the ground, scarlet sparks surging through her. “Was that all?” she asked nonchalantly. Adora leap down to Catra’s side, holding her. “LET HER GO!” Adora cried out, glaring at her superior.

Shadow Weaver tilted her head, intrigued. She gesticulated with her hand, and the glow cut out, leaving Catra sobbing on the floor. “Adora, you should know better than to ask questions you or your pet isn’t capable to hear.” Shadow Weaver said in a sickly sweet tone. “You could have been less harsh about it...” Adora said through gritted teeth. “And how are you supposed to learn from that?” The sorceress rolled her eyes. “She’s... she’s not in a good spot right now!” Adora said, trying to calm down as she brushed the weeping brunette’s mane. “That sounds like her day to day, if I’m being honest.” Shadow Weaver casually pointed out. Adora shook for a second, then took a deep breath. “Well, could you please not? It’s stressing us both out! I just... I want her to be happy...” Adora murmured glumly.

Shadow Weaver tensed up for a moment. “Fine. If it gets the two of you out of here quicker...” She muttered. “Why... why does it have to hurt?” Adora asked, patting her friend in her lap. Catra having calmed down enough to just curl up and shudder. “That’s just life. You should know that by now Adora.” Shadow Weaver sighed. “Your muscles ache after practice. Popping your joints back into place stings before the relief. Every cut or bruise reminds you that you failed to avoid it.” She walked over and loomed above the pair. “Name a single thing that gives results that doesn’t hurt.” She paused. “To clarify: I’m specifically talking about treatments or physical improvements. Studying tactics and similar is a mental exercise.” She added. “Things hurt before they get better, that’s just how things are.” 

She crossed her arms as she finished. Adora glanced down to Catra, brushing her gently before meeting Shadow Weaver’s gaze. “I can think of one activity...” Adora muttered under her breath, a miniscule smile spreading across her features. The sorceress rubbed the top of her mask. “If you are thinking about what I assume it is... that’s procreational... it literally serves no other purpose... it would be like you naming eating. Now: Can you girls stop freaking out over your own biology, and give me an answer?” She grumbled. “Hey! We don’t do that!” Adora huffed. “Really? Do I need to bring up when you came storming into my private quarters, wailing about ‘how you were bleeding, down there’?” Shadow Weaver said in a bemused tone. “Hey! That’s different this is...” Adora trailed off as it hit her.

With the realization dawning on her, she slumped down, cradling Catra with a defeated look. “Seriously... why is it every other time you come barging in to me, it's about what’s between your legs?” Shadow Weaver groaned. “Now: Do you want me to reactivate your puberty? I grow tired of these games.” She said threateningly. Catra grit her teeth and sat upright. She stared deeply into the eyes of Adora, holding her hand, interlocking their fingers. Her eyes hardened with determination. “Do it...” Catra stated. “Are you sure? You don’t have to...” Adora countered. “I’m sick of this! Never having control. I’m going to get to choose for once! My body is not the boss of me!” Catra snarled. “We can wait it out otherwise... it can’t be that long.” Adora said softly. “It took over a decade to start! I’m not risking it!” 

Catra huffed. “Why does she have to be awake? Can’t we like... knock her out?” Adora asked anxiously. Catra averted her gaze, biting her lip. “As amusing it would be for me to incapacitate Catra, that is not possible. You cannot dig inside a dormant mind.” Shadow Weaver stated. “It’s roughly like trying to do surgery without making an incision.” She pointed out. “... how bad will it be?” Catra asked bluntly. “How should I know? I’ve never used this modified variant before. My best estimate would be somewhere around the lowest setting on a stun baton to a moderate punch. Or, probably akin to my stunning spell. You’re quite familiar with that one~” Shadow Weaver said in a bemused tone. “Also: If you go on my floor, I’ll have you clean it...  _ without _ implements.” She threatened. 

“Sheesh! I know I’ve been a bit... unpredictable lately, but I went before I got here you hag... some lessons you’ve beaten into me.” Catra muttered with contempt. “Oh, good. Wouldn’t want to have wasted my time disciplining you.” Shadow Weaver said snidely. “HEY! Fuck you!” Catra barked. “I’m way out of your league.” The sorceress scoffed sarcastically. Catra hissed and raised her hands, but mewled and quickly lowered them as Shadow Weaver raised her own hand. “That’s what I thought...” The woman glowered at the teen. “So, we are doing this then?” she asked for clarification. Catra glared at her, baring her teeth. “Y-Yeah...” She admitted, deflating. She pulled Adora in close. “Adora... I’ve sorta been lying to you...” She whispered, scooting away from the sorceress. 

Shadow Weaver sighed and walked over to the black garnet, placing her hands on it and sapped some of its powers. “Don’t take too long. I have work to do today...” She muttered. As soon as their adoptive mother had left outside of earshot, Catra glanced at Adora with shame. “I... yeah, I haven’t been honest.” She whimpered. “About what?” Adora asked in concern. “I’d want to say ‘everything’, but that wouldn’t be true either...” Catra smiled sheepishly. After a bit of shuffling, the brunette resumed. “I’m actually not happy like this...” She murmured. “What do you mean?”Adora asked, confused. Catra took a deep breath. “These past weeks, month. I haven’t been doing all that well...” She huddled up. “I thought I was doing fine but... the more days that went past.” She sighed.

“I felt alright at first. Great even, once my tummy stopped twisting. That first time I reached the peak of my running, it was amazing. I slept really well that day. But then... barely a week later, after all our initial freak-out died down... I just started to feel empty. Hollow. Like I was missing something.” She paused. “Or someone...” She caressed Adora’s cheek with a shivering hand. “I can’t keep living like this! I’m not sure I even can adapt to it!”she hissed, almost audibly. “I’ve tried and failed for an entire month, and its exhausting to have to run so much... and I even avoid you since you make that strange longing worse!” she tensed up. “Yet... only being with you helps soothe it.” She drummed her fingers. “So, as you can imagine: it doesn’t make it easier with how I feel sick whenever you get to close...”

Catra groaned, then slumped down. “I didn’t tell you before, because you’d just worry, like you always do... and try to ‘fix it’ but... I tried to be strong... I feel so useless.” She let out a soft sniffle. Adora pulled her friend in for a hug “That’s not true... you know you are loved and appreciated.” She murmured. “No offence Adora but... you’re my friend... you heard the witch. I have been slipping. And even  **I** can feel that I’m cut out for this, at least... not without... whatever I now had before.” Catra leaned against the other girl. “I just need it to stop... I’m tired of doing this dance...” She exhaled. Adora brushed through her hair gently. “If this is what you want, I will support you fully.” She whispered into her ear. “Thanks... that means a lot... it’s just... you always worry too much about me.” Catra huffed.

“It makes it hard for me to know what to actually bring to your attention, and what to push through myself... you’re a bit too soft, you know that?” she gave a weak smile. Adora smiled back. “Well, none of us is perfect.” She said, caressing Catra’s cheek. She stood up, offering the feline her hand. Catra grabbed hold of it and was pulled upright. Both girls headed over to the sorceress. “So... what do you need me to do miss?” Adora asked. “Nothing. Just stand there.” Shadow Weaver said casually in a dismissive tone. “What?” Adora exclaimed. “You’re only here for moral and emotional support.” Shadow Weaver stated. Adora tilted her head incredulously. “Please, as if this frail feline could get through this alone.” The woman rolled her eyes audibly. “H-HEY!” Catra barked. “You still run crying to Adora if you as much as stub your toe...” The sorceress shook her head. 

“HEY! That’s... only partially true...” Catra trailed off, a scowl spreading across her features. “Either case, stand here.” Shadow Weaver gestured. “And Adora, stand somewhere around there. Easily visible, but not in the way.” She added. Adora begrudgingly stood over where instructed. “I’m not a fan of being on the sidelines...” She grumbled. “Be glad you can help at all. Sometimes the best you can do is inspire your underlings.” Shadow Weaver stated. “She’s not my...” Adora stopped herself mid-sentence and shifted uncomfortably. “Now... Catra~” The sorceress nearly cooed as she fixated on the brunette. “If you move or pass out, any memories currently being extracted will be lost forever. That’s the risk of digging into your subconscious.” She waved her hand dismissively, shaking her head. 

“If _Adora_ hadn’t begged me to do this, I would have suggested we simply just let your cycle take its natural course...” She said with disinterest. “W-Why are you telling me that?! I’m under enough pressure as it is!” Catra squeaked. Shadow Weaver sized her up. “Well, if you must know: I was hoping you’d at least try to give it your all if you knew what was at stake. Else you might be tempted to just give in. You always give up whenever you hit a hurdle.” She muttered. Catra clenched her fists as she shook with rage, but contained herself. “I see you’ve learned some restraint at least.” Shadow Weaver stroked the base of her mask. “Now, **try** to stand still. You can move a little, but keep as steady as possible... and _yes_, you **can** scream. But: don’t give me more of a headache than you already are...” She huffed.

“Are you sure you can do this?” Adora asked hesitantly. “No... but I can’t keep living like this!” Catra mewled, shaking. “Can’t I hold her hand?” Adora pleaded. “You’re not kids any more. And besides: That would cause the current to surge through your both, disrupting the arcane flow.” Shadow Weaver explained, then sighed, eyeing over the perplexed teens. “See it as holding her when she gets electrocuted by a stun baton, but worse.” She huffed. Both girls seemed to grasp that concept however. “You are making this a lot harder than it needs to be...” Shadow Weaver mumbled. “The things I put up with on your behalf.” She huffed as she lit up her hand with eldritch might. Catra instinctively crossed her legs and cowered. The sorceress eyed the feline over curiously, notably hesitant.

“Catra... you seem more skittish than usual.” She stated, her hand cramping up slightly. “S-So?” Catra shot back, clearly agitated. Shadow Weaver recomposed herself. “Nothing. That is however a peculiar side effect of losing your hormones. I wasn’t aware those were tied in with your courage. I thought-” she paused, pacing a bit. “Actually: I’m not an anthropologist, I won’t be making speculations about whatever is going on with your species.” She said dismissively. “Don’t listen to her Catra, you’re stronger than you think. If you put your mind to it, almost nothing can deter you from it!” Adora said encouragingly. Shadow Weaver let out a disgruntled noise. But the other teen perked up. “Don’t make me regret helping you out with this...” Shadow Weaver groaned in annoyance.

She lit up her hands once more, crackling with energy. Catra’s newfound bravado instantly vanished as her pupils shook in sheer terror. She began to hyperventilate, desperately glancing towards Adora for support. The blonde etherian darted her eyes across the room for something of use. The sorceress placed her hands on either side of Catra’s head. The sickly crimson glow intensified right before she laid her hands on the panicked feline. “I-Is it too la-” Catra yelped as the sparks connected. Her legs buckled, but she grit her teeth and managed to stand up. “DEAR LORD! That fucking  **burns** !” she cried out. Tears finding their way down her cheeks as she struggled to contain herself. Adora winced and reached out for her friend, but stopped herself. Simply looking on in discomfort as she walked in place.

After the initial shock Catra managed to get her bearings. “Okay... ow, fuck! That stung!” she hissed through clenched teeth. “Yes, because prodding around in your nerve centre would be pleasant compared to getting hit in a nerve cluster...” Shadow Weaver said dryly. “S-Shut up!” Catra barked through her pain, winded from the exertion. “Fuck! Couldn’t you have strapped me to something?! My legs are extremely strained from this!” she added with another hiss. Through twitches, Catra looked down at her hands. “Damn... this hurts as fuck, but weirdly enough; I kinda got used to it already.” She stated, baffled. “Maybe all those years of cutting yourself gave you some semblance of pain tolerance?” Shadow Weaver said nonchalantly. The colour drained from Catra’s face as she looked up.

Shadow Weaver tilted her head. “What? You’re my ward. You think I won’t notice ‘mysterious’ wounds randomly appearing on you? You’re not even close to as sneaky as you think you are.” She scoffed. Catra shuddered through the shocks, trying to glance towards the door. But her head was firmly held in place. “If you plan on running and crying as usual, you can do that after this. I never brought that up because you never seriously injured yourself or affected your performance.” The sorceress stated coldly. Catra narrowed her eyes, clenching her teeth dangerously hard. She extended her claws and swiftly dug them into her thighs, whimpering as she sliced a superficial gash. Adora winced and covered her mouth. The brunette let out a sob before sighing, notably calming down as she retracted her claws.

“You knew that is a sensitive topic for her! Why did you bring it up?!” Adora whispered harshly. “It’s not my job to shelter you from the world. The truth may hurt, but you can’t trying to hide yourselves from it.” The sorceress stated bluntly. “Yeah well...  **couldn’t** you have waited until AFTER this?!” Adora huffed. “She’s fragile enough as it is!” she snarled. Catra’s ears folded at those words, and a sniffle caught the blonde’s attention. “Wait, no! Catra I didn’t...” Adora took a sharp inhale. “N-No... it’s fine...” Catra recoiled as a sizzle could be heard. “FUCK!” she shrieked. “C-Can we not do this right now? Every second is agony for me!” she wept angrily. “Finally something we can agree on...” Shadow Weaver said dryly. “Shut up and tell me what to do!” Catra snapped, shaking from fear, rage and pain.

“It’s simply actually. Just think about what you want back, and I should be able to extract it.” The woman instructed. “Wait... how in the flying phooey am I supposed to think about something I can’t remember or fully comprehend?” Catra grunted through a cracked voice. The sorceress let out a deep sigh. “I could make a remark, but you two would just freak out again... just imagine the concept of it, you two have been talking about that MORE than enough this month.” She grumbled. “Do we have  **any** privacy?” Adora interjected. “Of course. I leave you alone when you sneak off to fornicate, while you’re on the toilet and anytime there’s not a briefing in the locker room.” Shadow Weaver casually shot back. Adora was stunned speechless. “Of course, I do make a note of WHEN you ‘do it’, so to speak.”

Shadow Weaver added. “And  _ where _ ... the cleaning closets are fine, but stop doing it in the supply closets... you make the equipment reek.” She finished up. Adora hung her jaw slack, unable to come up with a counter. Catra bit her lower lip, her eyes darting from side to side. “Ooh? Why hello there...” The sorceress cooed. Catra’s eyes went wide as she howled in her torment. What followed was either some extremely inventive swearing, or Catra releasing a very high pitched series of feline cries. “Haa... haa...  **freaking heck** ! Warn me next time you-” a strand of drool ran down her chin as her pupils dilated. “Oh shit! I-I remember!” she exclaimed happily. A pained smile came across her features as the tears kept streaming. “Adowa! I remember all the times we-” she cut herself off suddenly. Her eyes wandering.

Landing at an uncomfortable glance at the woman grasping her. “Yes... please do indulge me in the graphic details...” Shadow Weaver said sarcastically. Catra shook her head to clear her mind. “W-Whatever... I finally remember... it’s like a veil was just lifted. All those empty pictures, filling in... man, this is kind of a rush!” she flinched, then kept smiling. It slowly turned into awe. “Woah... seriously Adora... I thought you were exaggerating with the amount of times...” She glanced over in disbelief at her partner. Adora, having come to her senses could only shrug and grin sheepishly. “Some of them are still fuzzy though...” Catra murmured, then yelped. “Gah! Fuck! That’s a splitting headache...” She groaned. “Don’t lose your focus. You still have blocked memories.” Shadow Weaver informed.

“R-Right... let me think about... wait...” Catra narrowed her eyes. “Why don’t I have any feeli-” Catra looked mortified and perplexed at the same time. “Gotcha~” Shadow Weaver purred, her hands flashing with another surge of power. Catra’s tail was in the middle of an excited wag as it shot straight out, the girl screaming in pain as her eyes rolled back, her legs were close to giving out. “CATRA!” Adora shouted as she lunged forward, reaching out for her friend. “Don’t touch her! You’ll ruin everything!” Shadow Weaver snapped at her. “But she’s in paAAAI-” the second Adora came into contact with Catra’s hand, red sparks flew in all directions. Causing both teens to cry out. Catra was invigorated and came back to attention as Adora landed on her rear, dazed as both their bodies crackles with raw magic.

“Aaand you just cost her a memory.” Shadow Weaver let out a long exhale, barely phased. “N-No she didn’t! I can feel that... weird chest tingle she talked about. The one I couldn’t feel a moment ago! And I can remember our first kiss now!” Catra exclaimed cheerfully through her strained sobbing. “I pushed you gently against the washing machine in the... kitchen? After you confessed that you like I too, and you curled your tail aro- wait... no that’s not...” Catra wailed in pain as her eyes teared up, glazing over momentarily as a scarlet tether snapped between the two. Adora clutched her noggin, hissing from the aching. She took a sharp inhale as she sat upright. “Ngh... no Catra, that’s not how it happened. I kissed you, not the other way around. You did however ... our first time...” She trailed off.

“W-what’s going on? I can’t recall when we first... what DID we do?” Adora shrieked in a panic. “Synaptic static. You fools caused a backlash, and you erased whatever was being retrieved. See it like you bumped into each other and dropped a plate, shattering it. Though... it is interesting you seemed to lose different memories instead of the same. I’ve only done this magic once before to dig up information about an insurgent rebel base. But if you girls keep this up, you might invent a spell to partially wipe the mind... I wouldn’t mind having one of those, if only to get you two to stop humming that infernal rhyme...” Shadow Weaver stated with intrigue. The pair winced and froze. “S-Sorry Shadow Weaver... it won’t happen again... and... that sounds awful to be honest... you could erase who someone is!” 

Adora murmured, shocked by the mere thought. The sorceress shrugged. “Its not  **that** far from what your kin does biologically Catra, if I could study it, I could be able to make a spell that caused princesses to forget how to fight, much like you forgot all about sex~” her tone was suddenly a lot more interested, almost enticing. “P-Please don’t... this really hurts...” Catra pleaded. Shadow Weaver let out a very disgruntled sigh. “Fine. If your feeble pain threshold can’t handle helping the horde save lives...” she huffed. Catra’s ears folded as she let out a whimper. “HEY! She can’t help it!” Adora interjected. “She can’t help it!” she said protectively. “No, but I’m helping you. The least you can do is whine less. It's not easy to tap into the weave and undo some biological clot in her brain...” Shadow Weaver growled.

She bore her eyes into Catra’s. “Be grateful Adora values you highly enough to have talked me into this...” She whispered threateningly. The feline fought back tears, nodding feebly. “I’d like to say we are done here, but something else is burrowed within your mind. So: Out with it!” The woman hissed. “I... I don’t know if I can... everything hurts...” Catra mewled, struggling to keep her eyes open. Adora fidgeted anxiously. “C’mon Catra! I believe in you! You’ve managed to fight you way through all those heats you’ve had! Most of them all on your own!” Adora cheered, but the worry in her voice was apparent. “Heat? You mean estrus? I-” Her eyes widened. “Oh no...” Was all she had time to utter before she began to gurgle incoherently, her body convulsing. Her eyes completely unfocused.

The only thing keeping her upright was the sorceress firm grip as the spell ravaged her body. Shadow Weaver angled the girl’s head, then changed her grip, doing a quick jerk with several fingers. Catra jolted briefly before there was an arcane fizzle, as if a spell was removed before the entire glow evaporated. “W-What was... that? Something just... clicked and was gone from my mind... what did you do?” Catra wheezed out. “Oh, that? After I cleared everything out, I noticed you had repressed anger towards me in your subconscious. So I simply brought that to the surface. It was likely what caused you to be more afraid of me than usual.” Shadow Weaver stated. Catra blinked asymmetrically at her superior. “Wait... what? How would hatred turn into fear?” Adora questioned, trying to add it up.

“Adora, am I a psychologist?” Shadow Weaver replied bluntly. “W-Well... no but...” Adora stammered. “Likewise, I can’t answer why when you got so sick all you could do was shiver and vomit: You still got a ‘raging boner’ as you put it. I don’t make the rules of how dumb our brains function. I can only make estimates based on what I can extrapolate.” Shadow Weaver pointed out. “And: That was a notable gripe in her repressed memories. So, I just gave her back whatever issue she has with me.” She finished. Catra hissed and barely managed to lift her head. “I... I don’t know if that’s true... but I DO remember much clearer that I hate your fucking guts... and... I don’t feel a need to flee from you...” she groaned. “I mean... more than an acceptable amount of not wanting to be close to your vicinity...”

Catra mumbled, her eyes became unfocused. “Ugh... fuck me... I did not enjoy reliving my estrus...” The sorceress let go and took a step back. Catra groggily managed to lay her eyes on Adora. “S-She wasn’t kidding about the...” she took a few shaky steps, gritting her teeth as tears streamed down. “That...  **so** much...” The feline blubbered before her eyes rolled back as she collapsed onto the ground. Adora leapt forward with lighting reflexes, catching her lover before her head hit the ground. Exhaling in relief as she lifted her off the ground. “You could have hurt her!” Adora said indignantly. “At least you could have dropped her carefully!” she growled. “She’ll be fine. Stop fussing and get her to bed.” Shadow Weaver shooed her prodigy away. “I need to rest. That wasn’t just hard on her you know...”

She added, leaning against the runestone as she clasped her mask. Adora immediately faltered, hosting her friend up as gently as she could, hurrying out of the chamber. “Oh, and remember: I only brought her mental state back. I can’t undo anything her body might have turned off.” The sorceress grunted. “And... for now at least: I do  **not** intend to look up any rituals for that, understand?” she narrowed her gaze. Adora nodded obediently. “I have bigger things to do than cater to a single cadets needs. We have a war to win. Remember that.” Shadow Weaver turned to grasp the source of her power, sapping away at its power once more. “Y-Yes ma’am...” Adora uttered feebly, getting her unconscious partner out of the room as swiftly, but safely as possible. Hugging her body tightly against hers, tears running down her own cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Adora was stirred out of her sleep as something was pawing at her. “Hey...” Catra cooed softly. “How are you holding up?” Catra asked weakly. Adora smiled softly as she yawned and drowsily opened her eyes. “I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to be asking you that.” She said, followed by a gentle ruffle of Catra’s hair. The feline chuckled, then winced in pain from the sudden movement. “Ow...” She stated bluntly. “You okay?” Adora asked in concern. “Eh... everything is sore. But that’s nothing compared to how much it hurt knowing I ‘lost’ you.” Catra gave a strained smile, concealing her tenderness. She went silent for a moment. “It’s... hard to grasp that I couldn’t remember  **any** of this... we’ve shared so much.” She let out a strained chuckle. “Majority of it wasn’t sex but: Hot dang...” She blepped and winked.

Adora stretched as she sat up.”Heh, well I mean... we don’t have much else to do here. It’s kinda eat, sleep and practice.” She cracked her wrists as she did some quick limbering exercises. “Yeah, true. Not really much going on around here... until we can see actively deployment, we’re kinda stuck with pranks, hanging out and... well.” Catra bit her lower lip coyly, her cheeks darkening. She eyed Adora over expectantly. “Heh, alright: Since you won’t spit it out: How are you feeling, libido wise?” Adora asked affectionately. The feline awkwardly rubbed her own shoulder. “I mean... I slept for hours after you brought me back. I only really woke up in a haze, crawled to get some water, then slipped back into unconsciousness for... I don’t even know...” Catra rubbed her forehead, groaning.

“But both my head and stomach hurt too much for me to even become wet... ugh, I woke up several times in a cold sweat. I hope this stops soon... I hate being sick...” She complained. “Take as much time as you need. I’m here for you.” Adora said with a smile. “Not going off to fuck other cadets?” Catra said with a teasing smirk. “I’m not going to have either of my lips touch anyone else’s before you.” Adora stated, ruffling her brown hair. “Heh... yeah, it’s kinda like we get to have a second, first time.” Catra blepped. She adjusted Adora’s bangs. She suddenly grimaced and slumped down. “Catra! Are you alright?” Adora exclaimed. “Y-Yeah... I’m with you...” Catra cracked a weak smile. “S-Seriously though: Just feeling light-headed... I just wanna sleep...” She murmured as she coughed. 

“I’m surprised you can even sleep more to be honest... you’ve been out for over thirty hours.” Adora said anxiously. “Wha?” Catra blurted out. “Cut me some slack... I literally just got skullfucked by a witch... ugh! She’s gonna tear me a new one that I’m ‘skipping class’ again... does she expect me to perform like this?” she groaned and curled up. “I feel worse than I do while in untreated heat...” She muttered. “If I didn’t feel like shit or had this headache... I’d really like to ask for a prolonged handjob...” she whispered. “I’d be more than happy to give you one, when you feel better.” Adora stated, laying down next to her. “And don’t worry... I did your chores while you were recovering.” She added, gently hugging the other teen. “T-Thanks... really sucks all this happened when things were finally looking good for once...” 

Catra huffed. “It’s like we’re not allowed to catch a break... sometimes I feel like life just hates me in particular.” She grumpily crossed her arms,wincing slightly in pain. “That’s not true... we’d never have met each other then.” Adora replied, leaning her forehead against Catra’s. The brunette softly purred before sighing. “W-Well... you should go... so you’re not late for the roll call.” She said dejectedly. Adora bit her lower lip, then hugged her partner. “That’s alright. I’m sure one day off won’t hurt... too much.” She gave a sheepish smile. The corners of Catra’s mouth tugged upwards as she huddled close to her friend. “Thank you...” She cooed. “We’re so getting in trouble for this though...” She sighed. “Well, yeah... but it’s dumb that you’re not allowed to get sick anyhow! Not like we can help it...” Adora scoffed. 

“Or well, unless you do something really dumb to get sick or injured, but still.” She added. “Well, lets face it: The majority of my issues wouldn’t be here if I’d just been a human or something...” Catra muttered. Adora caressed the feline’s cheeks. “But then you wouldn’t be you...” She murmured. “Maybe? I dunno... It’d be a lot less stressful at least. No heat. No weird ass pause in my puberty. I’d be able to masturbate easily. And well, be able to fit stuff in my junk.” Catra cited. “You do enjoy your claws outside of that though... and I have monthly cramps and bleeding. Can’t really recommend it.” Adora cracked a grin. “Plus, you know: You’d be as slow as me.” She chimed. “Pfft, you wish.” Catra snickered, followed by a hiss. “Gnh... it sucks being this sore...” She sulked. Adora held her close to comfort her.

“It will hopefully go over soon... and as said: Let’s make the best of it. We can’t change who, or what we are.” Adora said, pausing after the words left her mouth. “Biologically, I mean.” She corrected. “We can change and improve a lot else however.” She chimed. “Thanks Adora... I needed that.” Catra whispered. “It just hurts... sometimes. It doesn’t help knowing some are just born lucky.” She huffed. “And I have all  **THIS** to deal with...” She grit her teeth. The feline turned to her blonde lover. “I really don’t know where or what I would do without you... I’d probably be in some dark place...” She mumbled. “Not to be that gal but: We’re kinda in a dark place already?” Adora questioned. “I wasn’t meaning literally... or well, I was. But I meant... ugh! You know what I was trying to say!” 

Catra huffed with a smirk. She suddenly let out a grunt and grit her teeth. “Another twinge?” Adora asked. “No. I’d just like to cum for a quick fix...” She grumbled. Adora eyed her quizzically. “Like I told you: I’m really not feeling it, for whatever reason...” Catra growled in annoyance. “M-Maybe you could?” she grinned hopefully at Adora. “Catra, normally I’d begrudgingly agree to such a request but...” Adora trailed off, glancing to the side. “I’m... I’m just too worried about you right now, okay?” she said apologetically, Catra’s ears hung dejectedly. “But Aaadooora! My head is pounding, every part of my body aches and I just want a  _ little _ endorphin rush to soothe me enough to sleep...” She whined. “But, we don’t know if its safe! You could sprain a muscle or... or...” Adora struggled for words.

“Hey... I know I might spaz out or maybe even have a panic attack but... we can deal with that then?” Catra pleaded. “I promise to tell you the second I feel queasy or anything like that.  **Please!** I NEED this!” she whimpered, looking at the other girl with big, soulful eyes. Adora’s eyes darted to the sides before she groaned and relented. “Fine! But I am going  _ eeextra _ slow, just to be sure.” She huffed, narrowing her eyes. The etherian suddenly let out a chuckle. “What’s funny?” Catra asked, curious. “Oh, it’s just that: It does amuse me that we went from having steady sex, to none at all, to reluctant experimenting, and now we’re back to trying to have sex again... this has been really hectic few months actually....” Adora hummed, stroking her chin. “Just really absurd situation now that I think about it.” 

She shook her head, rubbing her forehead. “This is just surreal, sorry. I’m a little worn out. I know you took the brunt of the stress but... it’s been hard for us both.” Adora murmured as she hugged her friend as tightly as she dared without hurting her. “I just long for the day when we can go back to normal.” She whispered longingly. “Yeah... me too.” Catra mumbled. “Sorry to ask but: Are you  _ sure _ you want me to give you a handjob? There’s no pressure for you to get back into the game this soon unless you feel ready... I won’t think any less of you, you know that right?” Adora asked, gazing deeply into her heterochromatic eyes. “I... I don’t know...” Catra replied. “I just know that I’d really like something to take my mind off this incessant stinging. And... I always feel better after I cum so...” She trailed off. 

“Well, alright. I’ll trust you know what you need best.” Adora said with a reassuring smile. Catra responded with her own smile, albeit weaker. The etherian leaned in and softly planted her lips against Catra’s, the brunette notably perking up. Adora hesitantly ran her hand down Catra’s chest, down to the abdomen, along the treasure trail. Catra grit her teeth and shut her eyes in anticipation. The blonde cupped Catra’s pride and held gently for several seconds. Catra stopped clenching her eyes and slowly opened them, letting out a sigh of relief. “O-Okay... seems we are good...” She purred. Adora’s confidence returned as well as she began to stroke Catra’s mons, rubbing the sides to get her engorged. As the seconds passed, Catra got notably annoyed. “Oh come on!” she exclaimed in agitation.

“What’s wrong?” Adora questioned. Catra hesitated for a split second, then lowered her shoulders. “I can’t get it up...” Catra murmured. “I mean... it has barely been fifteen seconds.” Adora stated. “That’s like... a quarter of what I usually last!” Catra shot back. “Hey, calm down... you’re clearly stressed. It’s probably just performance anxiety... not to mention you are in pretty rough shape right now. It’s no wonder you might not be able to immediately be at peak performance.” Adora noted. Catra shifted a bit uncomfortably. “You’re right... I just... ugh! I just want to get off! “ she barked. Adora kept stroking, reaching with her other hand to brush through her brown mane. “I can understand that... but just relax and try to enjoy it, or call it off if it gets too intense.” Adora said carefully. Catra muttered in agreement.

“Can we at least take my pants off?” she asked. “I think it’s best I just slide it down your pants for now. We’ll need to wash your clothes after this regardless.” Adora retorted. Catra scowled for a split second. “Fine... just hurry up, nothing is happening down there.” She grunted. “Do you want me to stop?” Adora asked softly. “No! Just... move on to the next part, stop beating around the bush.” Catra replied in a huff. “Does it even feel good?” Adora questioned, moving to rub circles around the hood. “A-A little...” Catra murmured. “Just not enough!” she hissed. “I just want to feel good... that shouldn’t be too much to ask!” she said, lowering her ears. “If it makes you feel any better, you were pretty flaccid back when we tried to have sex in your heat den as well.” Adora offered as she slid along Catra’s length.

Catra let out a short gasp. “Well, unlike then: I’m not scared half to death at least... Bleh... it’s like I’m in heat but also in that weird no-sex state... worst of two worlds.” She grunted. Adora frowned as she started jerking Catra’s bead off, pulling the hood back and forth over the barbed nub. “So, um... how bad is it?” Catra murmured anxiously. “How bad is what?” Adora asked, perplexed. “Working on me... like this!” Catra hiccuped. “I can’t even get wet for you...” She let out a low sniffle. Adora hushed her calmly. “Catra! Stop beating yourself up... it’s like you’re complaining you can’t run as fast with a sprained ankle!” Adora whispered in a stern, yet caring tone. “I really don’t mind. We’re both pretty squishy down there anyhow. I DO however mind that you keep picking on yourself instead of enjoying yourself.” 

She stated. “I’m doing this to make you happy, not have you doubt yourself... can you  _ please _ wait all these negative thoughts until you’ve had time to rest?“ she pleaded. The blonde cracked a smile and kneaded Catra’s hair gingerly. “Besides, I’m supposed to be beating  **you** off.” Adora said playfully. She let out a wistful sigh. “This is actually a lot more similar to our first times than I’d like to admit...” She ruffled the feline’s bangs. “I may not be able to tame this wildcat, but I can certainly try~” she said with a wink. Catra let out a grunt. “Hngh... halfway there? How is that even...?” she grit her teeth as she shivered. “Ow... Adora? Could you pin me for this orgasm? Pretty sure my muscles won’t approve of my usual spasms...” She huffed. “Careful. You might get me to think you actually enjoy this~”

Adora said teasingly. “You really do have the best timing you dork...” Catra snickered before she hissed and tensed up. “T-This feels weird... nothing is going on down there, but I can feel it building up...” She grunted. “You’re not just doing this to act tough again, are you?” Adora inquired. “No! I want to cum and sleep!” Catra growled before folding her ears and calming down. “Like... like you used to do when we were younger.” She let out a low mewl, Adora yanked the hood back gently, working the pearl with the surrounding flesh. “I-I know I used to refuse help because I saw it as being weak... but then you made me realize it took me being braver to allow myself to expose myself this vulnerable to someone... someone I trusted...” She took a sharp inhale, wrapping her arms around Adora as she sniffed her hair.

“I still worry about if being this passive... but once you get started, that worry washes away. It just... feels right. It’s what I crave most the time.” She murmured. “And you’re right: It doesn’t define who I am outside. It’s like I flip a switch whenever you climb atop me... But, I still kick your b-butt when we race, I fight just as w-well as before an-” she grunted as she began to shake. “A-Adora! I’m gonna...” She whimpered as she hugged her friend tightly. Adora pressed her finger over Catra’s family jewel, gently rocking it as she used her spare arm to return the hug, along with wrap her legs around the other girl. Catra let out a loud mewl, shuddering as she ground against Adora, burying her face against her neck. The feline let out a few winces among the soft moans as her climax came to its end.

“Ngh! Fuck! I didn’t even get hard!” Catra gasped, shivering. “Haa... there’s that afterglow... not as good as I remember...” She whimpered softly. Adora caressed her friend tenderly. “I still think it was too early for this. You’re still recovering...” Adora murmured. Catra’s head began to slump, her eyelids flickering. “D-Do you want me too...” Catra trailed off as she began to slur her speech. Adora hushed her affectionately. “Sch... you can do that tomorrow. Just rest for now. The more you exert yourself, the longer it will take for you to heal.” Said softly, scooping Catra up next to her, enveloping them with her blanket. “F-Fine... at least I got what I needed... but I’m making this up... to you...” Catra mumbled as she reclined against Adora, huddling up close before she drifted to sleep. 

Adora watched her with a smile, then blinked. “Wait... I’m not really tired...” She whispered to herself. Her eyelids drooped. She let out a sigh. “Guess I’ll just make myself comfortable until she wakes up... I could actually go for a bit of rest myself.” She added. The ehterian brought her hand up to her nose, taking a whiff of the lubricant, a smile cracking up. “Heh, that’s my girl~” She cooed. Her expression changed to one of worries. “I really hope she makes a full recovery... I’m not cut out to help her with everything she needs...” Adora muttered to herself. “I’m not good enough... but, then again: No-one is. I can only do my best to help tend to her needs. Like she can for me.” A smile returned to her lips. “I’m still sceptical if this was the best course of action but... she wanted it.” She said with a wistful sigh.

“And, the best I can do is trust her judgement. And it  **did** help her achieve her goal. Even if it had a few hiccups along the way.” She leaned her head against the sleeping teen. “I’m sure she’s back to her usual, sassy libido in no time. Makes sense she’d have some issues down there. She’s always been self-conscious about what she got... Ah well: best try to relax, or maybe even get a nap in. Lots to do tomorrow~” She chimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Adora drummed on her legs excitedly. Today was the day. She hummed to herself as she had made herself at home in Catra’s ‘fun cave’. She reclined along some pillows. The scent was still faint, but not having been actively used for weeks, it wasn’t the same musk permeating the air as she was accustomed to. “It’s kinda funny how life can flip itself upside down, then back again within the blink of an eye...” She mused to herself. “I really hope things can go back to normal soon. Catra’s been doing a lot better at least. Gradually over the past week. She’s become able to walk all on her own and that... it’s kinda weird how physically exhausted she became from that ritual...” Adora stroked her chin thoughtfully. “It wasn’t fun watching her be that frail...” She sighed and rolled over, glancing down the vent.

“Hits really hard with how independent she wants to be... at least she could take care of herself after she slept for two days straight.” She cracked a smile. “She would have been quite displeased if I’d have had to take care of her heh.” She furrowed her brows thoughtfully. “It’s a bit like if she had sprained her entire body... the way how she’s sore and is slowly getting back in motion, now that I think of it. How do sprain your whole body though?” she scrunched her nose. “Magic is really weird...” She concluded. “No wonder those princesses are such a menace, flinging that stuff around recklessly.” She huffed and crossed her arms. The etherian drummed on her arms. “Hum... maybe we should put something else in here... it  **is ** a bit of a waste to solely have this place to bang in...”

Adora noted as glanced around. Her head snapped towards the vent as rattling came from inside. The blonde sat up at attention, waiting eagerly. A big, spiky brown mane poke through as a haggard feline crawled out. “Hey Adora~” Catra said with a tired smile. “How are you holding up?” Adora affectionately asked. “Well, it’s not pleasant... but I’m keeping it together. I’ve had some practice from my years of heat, heh...” Catra cracked a small grin. “Well, are you ready for something that  _ is _ pleasant~” Adora cooed, adjusting her brown bangs. Staring lovingly into the mix of turquoise and golden yellow eyes. Catra expression immediately dropped as she averted her gaze. Adora’s eyes widened in surprise as she withdrew her hand. “Are you... feeling alright? Do you want to postpone this?” 

She asked anxiously. “It’s... it’s not that...” Catra mumbled, scooting next to Adora as she reclined against the wall. She hugged herself as she stared solemnly at the floor. “Something happen?” Adora asked, raising her voice. “No... or well, sorta?” Catra replied. Adora got ready to ask all about it, but the feline raised her hand to silence her. The two girls sat in silence for nearly a minute before Catra slowly turned to face her friend, tears welled up in her eyes. “I-I’m broken...” She snivelled. Adora pulled back in bafflement. “What?” was all she managed to respond with. Catra grit her teeth and yanked down her own pants, flinging them to a corner of the room. “IT DOESN’T WORK!” she barked before punching a wall. Adora, now visibly confused just tilted her head. “I’m sorry: What?” she repeated.

Catra took a deep breath. Adora put a hand on her shoulder gently. “What’s wrong moonshine?” she asked hesitantly. “I...” Catra started, biting her lower lip. “I can’t get it up...” She whispered, quavering. The brunette turned to her friend, as the tears slowly streaked down her cheeks. Adora’s face shifted to that of concern. “Something inside of me is just... dead.” Catra murmured. “What do you mean?” Adora asked, inviting Catra to sit in her lap. The feline glanced the blonde over for a moment before she curled up in her lap. “I can’t really explain it it’s just... as soon as I started feeling better, I started to fantasize on what I wanted us to do once I was feeling good enough to get intimate.” She paused. “And... I went over some of my favourite acts and... nothing. No reaction down there...” She sniffled. 

“I’m normally a lot more mellow than you when it comes to sex, but: I at least get horny when I picture you sucking me off...” She shuffled uncomfortably. “I’ve tried for the past three days now... daydreaming about you, touching myself, eyeing you over in the shower... nothing.” She hiccuped. “My lil kitty won’t react...” She broke down weeping. Adora hugged her tightly, brushing through her hair calmingly as she shuddered against the other teen. Catra clutched her sandy-blonde hair as she gradually calmed down. “So...” Adora carefully started. “Are you like, how you were when you couldn’t remember sex?” she asked. Catra sighed deeply as her ears folded. “No... not really. Kinda similar though...” She mumbled. “I’m afraid of doing it or anything. I just... can’t ‘feel’ anything.” She hissed.

“Like... I still... love you...” She managed to force out uncomfortably. “I get that weird feeling in my chest when I think of you. And you make me feel safe and happy. But... it’s just nothing downstairs. It’s like my mind refuses to work with my body!” she growled. “I... I miss that tingly feeling.” She whimpered. Adora hugged her tenderly. “Probably not the best time to mention this but: ‘you know who’ did say she couldn’t fix your body... just your mind.” She said softly. “Ugh! She sucks!” Catra sneered. “She knows several dozen spells and incantations to harm or restrain people, but she can’t learn anything actually useful?” she snapped. “I don’t even know if there are healing spells?” Adora questioned. “I mean... I’ve seen A LOT more weapons than medicinal tools... and around half of those  **could** be used as weapons...” 

Adora pointed out. “Whatever... it's easier to harm than heal, but doesn’t mean they shouldn’t try...” Catra grumbled. Adora brushed through her mane. “So, what do you want to do instead?” she whispered softly. “Fuck.” Catra stated bluntly. Adora was taken back, quirking a brow. “You asked what I  **wanted** to do. Not what I c-can...” Catra blubbered as her voice cracked and she hid her face between her knees. Adora sensually strokes both of Catra’s ears. “I see... well, I’ll do my best to accommodate your desires~” she cooed. “No offence Adora, but what could you possibly do?” Catra mumbled. With a smirk upon her features, the etherian grasped Catra by her chin, and turned her head around, planting a firm kiss on her lips. The feline’s bicoloured eyes widened, but she quickly leaned into the gesture.

Adora broke the kiss after a notable amount of time. “I refuse to give up that easily on your happiness. Until we’ve explored all the options, I won’t admit defeat. We’ll work our way back to the top.” She leaned her head against Catra’s, then slid down a hand to cup her privates. “A-Adora... you’ve already covered for me in this weeks chores... I’ve already tried everything I know!” Catra squeaked. “Maybe you didn’t have the right motivation?” Adora said in a sultry tone. The brunette mewled as she leaned against the other teen. “It’s no use, I’ll just cum before anything happens...” She stuttered, voice cracked. “I’ve gotten pretty good at edging you, you know~ Ever since you said you wanted to be able to have longer sex, and we had our little ‘event’ so to say~” Adora nearly sang out, pressing Catra against her.

Said feline squirmed a bit, before giving in. “F-Fine... just don’t expect anything!” she began to purr softly. Adora stroked along the side of her mons. “I-I was hoping it was just a fluke back when you helped me get off and get to sleep... but, I feel the same as back then... I think. I was pretty out of it.” Catra added. “Is that why you acted so weird when you woke me up by tending to my morning dew?” Adora questioned. There was a slight pause. “Y-Yeah... I felt a very similar accomplishment and satisfaction of pleasing you but... something was missing. And well, the whole: ‘I didn’t get the slightest bit aroused by it.’ kinda clued me in...” Catra mewled shamefully. “But, you still feel good, right?” Adora asked. “Sorta. It feels nice, just without... any of that fuzzy feeling. And it’s a lot less sensitive since I’m flaccid.” 

Catra huffed as she shifted her weight. “This is humiliating...” She groaned. “I feel like a kid again, and not in a good way...” She muttered. “I’m not an adult if I can’t fuck!” she hissed. “Shadow Weave doesn’t have sex.” Adora stated, then paused. “I think...” She added anxiously. Catra blinked and stared at her. “I  **NEED** TO FUCK!” she shrieked in panic. “Catra, calm down!” Adora soothed, embracing the feline. “I doesn’t make you any less of a person if you don’t have it.” She said softly. “Easy for you to say! Your shit works!” Catra snapped, then folded her ears. “Sorry... I just... A part of me that was ripped out, I thought I got back but... I lost it a second time...” She sniffled. Adora kept working along her mons. “Don’t give up just yet. We can try to get through this, together~” she chimed confidently.

Adora grasped Catra by her mane, leaning her head back and went in for a kiss. Catra twitched for a second, but then closed her eyes and relaxed as Adora kneaded up and down the entire package, aside from the clit. Catra let out a soft wince and shivered. Adora broke the kiss and glanced down. “It’s hard to tell from here but: I think that did it.” She proclaimed. Catra hesitantly glanced down, her mons barely swollen as she broke into a happy weep. “I-I can barely feel it, but it’s there...” She mewled. Adora kissed her on the forehead. “I’m far from an expert, but: I think you caused a downward spiral trying to get yourself wet.” Adora stated. Catra snivelled and looked up at her questioningly. “You know? You kept worrying about it, and got more stressed the more you worried, which made you more stressed?” 

Adora asked. Catra squirmed as she thought it over. “Like, when you hold a cup of water? Then start thinking you are gonna drop it? And that increase the chance you’ll drop it?”Adora added. Catra bit her lower lip. “I... I guess that makes sense... I was trying to force it and well... kinda like you said.” She mumbled. “Let’s give it a few weeks. If it keeps happening, maybe THEN we can start to worry, okay?” Adora said as she kissed her forehead. “Y-Yeah... thanks for being my rock Adora.” Catra said as she wiped her tears. Adora hugged her, then slowly started to insert her pinky. “Let’s ease you up for a bit more before we get sta-” Adora was cut off as Catra let out a shriek and kicked her arm away. Catra curled up and hissed, shuddering as she clenched her eyes, leaving Adora stunned. 

“Y-You almost hit it...” Catra managed to growl as she clutched her nethers. “What? But I wasn’t even past the nai-” Adora stopped herself, pondering. “Catra, are you not elongated inside?” she asked with worry. “A-Apparently not...” Catra hissed through gritted teeth. “How is that even? Never mind, we’ll just stick to the outside, okay?” Adora said with guilt. Catra slowly got herself upright, hissing. “S-Sounds good... Fuck! I didn’t know I could be even more shallow!” she groaned. “I’m not very deep when my vag is in its resting state either. But, I’ve never had it aroused separately from my erectile tissue.” Adora mused. “Ugh, your gibberish can really get on my nerves sometimes.” Catra countered. “Are you okay though?” Adora asked with worry. “Close enough... you didn’t hit the ouchy spot.”Catra replied.

“Having it barely nudged that one time was more than enough...” She scowled. “Want me to kiss it and make it better?” Adora said jokingly, trying to cheer her up. Catra gigglesnorted and rolled her eyes. “No thanks. I’d like... get some face to face time with you.” She murmured. “I... that really helped. The mouth part.” She flushed. “Think you can just ‘give me a hand’ while we do lip stuff?” She asked bashfully. “Sure thing moonshine~ Just relax and let me make you feel good. All this stressing out hasn’t been good for you.” Adora replied softly. “Sure you don’t mind?” Catra poked her own fingers together. “I know I’ve been a little needy as of late... not sure I’ll be able to repay you for this...” She murmured. “Yeah. I’m sure. I know we can’t all have great days, or weeks.” Adora smiled.

“But: We can use those to recover, then make up for it on other weeks.” She smirked. “Though, I don’t mind giving you this one on the quarter.” She gave a wink. “You don’t need anything else to worry about. Just focus on yourself for now, okay?” she brushed through Catra’s hair affectionately. “O-Okay... I’ll try.” Catra said as the corners of her mouth tugged upwards. “I... I was just worried you’d leave me if I couldn’t perform... I didn’t want to crush your dreams twice...” She averted her gaze. “Hey... look at me:” Adora turned Catra’s head back towards hers. “It’s not your fault... I’d be a terrible sister if I let my emotions be steered by events that you had no say in.” She leaned her forehead against the other teen’s. “Sure, yes: It was hard on me. But, what would I gain by taking it out on you?” 

She exhaled slowly. “I lost what we had, why would I try to lose you too?” she smiled warmly at her best friend. “It will suck cervix if it turns out we can’t rekindle what we had, or even something close to it... but we’ll adapt, overcome and improve.” She fixated her gaze. “Life is gonna have to try harder if it wants to shatter our spirits... even if it has tried pretty dang hard so far...” Her speech lost a bit of gusto at the end. Catra got some confidence back as she stretched herself. “You’re right. Let’s grab life, pin it down and plough it hard!” Catra purred with a concerning grin. “I’m sick and tired of always getting the short stick! So let’s see how we’ll get out of this one!” she said as her features lit up cheerfully. “I wouldn’t phrase it like that exactly... but yeah! Let's do this!” Adora chimed in.

Catra settled back in Adora’s lap, exhaling. “I’ve missed this... this specific part, I mean. Not the rest.” Catra chuckled tiredly. “I barely remember how I used to feel...” She let out a solemn sigh. Adora shuffled a bit, then resumed stroking along Catra’s length, gently touching her labia with her fingertips. “I’m gonna make you purr...” She whispered into the feline’s ear. Catra shivered with excitement and nestled in between Adora’s bosom. “This... this isn’t so bad once I just relax.” Catra murmured and closed her eyes. Adora kept working on her mound, massaging the partially swollen sex. Adora leaned in, planting several kisses along her neck. “T-That’s really nice...” Catra cooed. “Maybe I just needed some attention... or affection. Or both.” She exhaled slowly. Adora tenderly ruffled her brown mane.

Catra let out a sharp gasp. “I-I think I feel something.” She mewled. The blonde started smooching the other side of her neck, moving her hand down to cup her breasts, kneading them slowly and carefully. Catra began to purr. “I think I might prefer when you work my hair, but keep going just to be sure...” She murmured. Adora slowly moved up, circling around the tiny bead. “I-I can feel it!” Catra let out a gleeful squee. Tears of joy running down her cheeks. She let out a deep exhale in relief. “I was so scared I’d never get it up again...” She said with a shaky tone, then paused. “It... doesn’t feel quite right though. It’s stiff but.. I still don’t feel that pleasant throb...” She whimpered, her ears folding before she tensed up and hissed. “A-Almost there! Keep going!” Catra mewled as her back started to arch.

“You sure? Don’t want me to drag it out for you? See if you can get harder?” Adora asked, slowing down. Catra grunted. “N-Normally I’d love that but... I’ve literally not had an acceptable orgasm in over a month. I NEED this!” she whimpered, grasping Adora’s hand, interlocking their fingers. Adora gave her a peck on the lips and nodded understandably. She took a grip on either side of Catra’s clit, rolling the hood between her fingers. The feline gripped Adora’s arm tightly, biting her lip. She let out an anxious chuckle. “I c-can’t remember the last time when I was this desperate to cum...” Her laugh was interrupted by a sudden cough, she cleared her throat afterwards. With a hiccup, she just smiled meekly and glanced upwards at Adora. Adora stroked the hood back and forth, Catra’s breathing picking up.

“I-It’s time...” Catra murmured, starting to exhale deeply. Adora moved up to caress her scalp, keeping working the other girl’s pleasure button affectionately. Catra took a few rapid gasps before gritting her teeth, wrapping her fingers around Adora’s arm, as to keep the claws away from her skin. She bucked her hips and let out a voiceless yowl. Adora immediately stopped stroking, and just pushed against the sensitive nub. Catra gasped rapidly for air as her back arched, but with her expelling the oxygen as quickly as it entered. Her body trembles as waves of pleasure surged through her veins. A pleasant warmth radiated from her abdomen. A set of tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as the tension in her muscles slowly unwound. She let go of Adora’s tightly squeezed arm as she limply slumped down, panting.

Adora removed her hand from the still quivering brunette. “How was it?” she softly asked. “G-Good...” Catra managed to wheeze out after several seconds. Instead of starting to purr, she let out a low mewl. “Something wrong?”Adora asked in concern. “I just...” Catra still tried to catch her breath. “It wasn’t as good... it felt great with the walls and all. And my chest fluttered, like I’ve been missing but... my stomach was just an empty void... I still feel broken...” She murmured. Adora gently ruffled her hair. “Maybe we can try again in a few days?” she offered. “Maybe... I really hope I get my libido back soon... it pains me to look at you, and just... have no urges...” Catra mumbled and snuggled up closer to her partner. “I miss wanting to grind up against or hump your leg...” She sniffled and laughed. 

“I know it’s stupid but... I never realized how empty I feel without that drive... sure, it doesn’t run my life. And I never cared when I was a kid but... now, without it... I just feel lost.  **I ** want to have sex, but my body doesn’t... it’s a really surreal experience.” She reclined against Adora. “What... what will we do if it doesn’t come back?” she mewled. “We’ll figure it out  _ IF _ we get there. Just relax, enjoy yourself for the time being...” Adora said comfortingly. “You managed to get laid today, despite all your stress. I’m sure it will get easier the more we do it. Give it a month, and I’m sure it’s way less straining... similar to spraining a muscle. It will take time to get back to normal.” Adora reassured. “Yeah... I guess you’re right... thanks for always being there for me...” Catra whispered, closing her eyes. 

“I’d never fail you when you call my name~” Adora hummed softly. A soft purr filled the room as Adora scooted to the wall with her mate, embracing her lovingly. “Don’t worry... we’ll fix this, make it work.” She kissed the feline on her forehead. “I’ll cover for you as long as I have to. We’ll work harder, faster, stronger in order to get more time together.” She stated firmly. “Remember: Nothing bad can really happen as long as we have each other.” She whispered into her fuzzy ear. As the image of the two girls wobbled, the figure stroked her chin. “Good, that’ll keep them both motivated  _ and _ occupied, for now.” Shadow Weaver stepped away from her scrying bowl and rubbed her forehead. “Teenagers... so unpredictable, volatile.” She scoffed and paced around her chambers.. 

“I’ll figure out how to best deal with that pest later... for now, I just have to make sure Adora’s productivity doesn’t dip again.” The sorceress mumbled. “Why would she even need someone to take care of to be at her peak? Where did I go wrong?” she sighed. “No matter... I can deal with that later. Seems my spell needs some tweaking still...” She tossed a glance towards the water, the pair of teens were in a passionate hug, their hands locked with intertwined fingers. “You make me sick...” She uttered in disgust, leaving the room. 


End file.
